Let's Go Hiking
by fluffylamb57
Summary: Kagome and Sango go hiking.UNDER REVISION!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome, and Songo was best friends. They loved to go hiking. Little did they know where it would take them.

Sesshomaru/ Kagome M rated Adults only I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the others. I like to write. Its mostly for my own entertainment. If you like it fine if not that's fine too.

LETS GO HICKIMG CHAPTER 1

Hurry up Kags. I wount to get there before dark. Ha, Ha very funny Songo. I thought I was.

They loaded Kagome`s SUV down with camping gear for there trip.

I think we got it all. Lets check our list. Lets see. Two new pop up tents, and sleeping bags. Those pop ups well save us the a lot of trouble trying to put together the other type of tents. I'd say. I can hardly weight to try them out Songo. Me ether Kags. It seams we do have everything. Lets hit the road Kags.

They go into the SUV, and left. They drove a good two hours before they arrived at there dictation.

Yes ladies this is a nice place to camp, and hick. Inuyasha`s forest is one of the best. Yes that is what it said in the brochure. We can hardly weight. What is your names? I`m Kagome Higerochie, and she is Songo Slayer. So why do you need our names? We ask everyone that comes here. Just in case anyone gets lost, and we need to inform there kin. I see. Well we have no family so it matters not. But here is a list of our friends. That well do. Oh I wount to worn you there has been a few people that got lost, and never found. We hike a lot so we know to be careful. Thats good. Now there is a ranger that checks up on all the camp sites each day. Oh, ok. But we well probly be hiking. We are just there to make sure that know other campers has camped in your camp sit, or raided it. Thats good. So you are good to go. When you pick out your site let me know which one it is? We well

They then went to look for a place to camp.

I like this place Songo. What about you? I like it too. This well be our base camp. Lets unload Kags. I`m with you.

After they unloaded their camping stuff Songo went to let the ranger know where they set up camp.

We forgot to tell you that you may not see us for a few days sence we are hiking, and camping where we stop at. Thanks for letting me know. I well pass that around to the reast of the rangers.

Songo went back to help Kagome set up camp.

Got it all done Kags. By the way where is my tent? Right over there. I thought you would wount to pitch it yourself. I have my already set.

Songo took the tent out of its bag. In seconds it popped up. They finished setting up their site. They then went into the woods, and gathered wood for their fire. It was late evening by the time they where done. They then set down in their folding chairs , with a cold drink in there hands.

Now this the life. I can't agree with you more Kags. So do you wount to explore after we reast? Just a little Songo. Its getting pretty late.

After awhile they got up, and explored there surroundings . They found a creek near by them to use for water , and to bath. Plus clean there camping dishes. When they got back they relaxed by the fire.

Hay Songo if we are going to get an early start we better get to bed. That sounds like a winner. We better put the food up in the SUV so the creasers wount get it.

They gathered all the stuff that needed to be put up, and then took a lantern that ran on batteries, and went to the creek to wash up. After that they went to bed. The next morning they where up at the crack of down. They made some hot tea, and breakfest. After they where done. They wash up the dishes, and packed up for the hick.

So which way do you feel like going Kags? How about we follow the creek west. That way the sun well be at our back. Why would that mater? This is a forest. Maybe, but later we might come into a clearing, and be blinded by the light. Kags you are over thinking this. By the way the sun well be going down in the west.


	2. Chapter 2

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 2

Naraku, Earaseway said that She had everything ready, that she well be weighting for you. Then I shawl be going.

Naraku landed a little while later at the witches cave. Where is she? I have not opened the clay cast as of yeat. I waighted for you to get here first. That way you well be the first one that she see. You be the only one that can control her. What if she sees someone else first? They well be her master then. Here take these two things. Hand this one to her , after you strike the mold with this sickle lightly.

Naraku walked into the cave. He went over to the mold and struck it like she told him too. After all the mold fell off her he placed the herb into her hand.

Rise Kikyo I command you.

Kikyo rose from the ground , and looked at Naraku. What is your wish master? I wish you to put these cloths on that I have brought you. Then you well go with me.

She did as he said.

You have done well witch here is you pay.

When she opened the pouch, and was looking in Naraku beheaded her.

I`ll just take that back.

He then laughed as he shot his miasma into the witch to make sure she turned to dust.

Let us go Kikyo. Yes master.

Kagome, and Songo headed out. They traveled until close to noon. They sat down to reast. Kagome and Songo picked wild berries, and fruit while they hiked.

Hay Songo, why don`t we have a swim to cool off. That sounds like a good idea. I`m glad I thought of it. Not. Too.

They laughed as they undressed, and put their bathing suits on. Then got into the water.

This is so nice, and refreshing. What time do we wount to set up camp Songo? I'd say we out to put in a few more miles before we set up camp. Sounds good to me. We had better get going then.

They got out of the water dried off, and set out again. Awhile later.

Songo did you feel that? Yes I did. I wonder what it was. Who knows. It just tingled a bit then that was it. To tell you the truth it felt like a demon barrer. Right, We both know that it is just in fairy tails. Oh well it was probably nothing. Just our imaginations.

They walked an hour more then desighted to go ahead, and set up camp. Kagome gathered wood while Songo prepared there meal. After they ate the set around the camp fire.

You know Songo, we must be lucky. We haven't seen any other hikers, or campers today. Yea. I guess know one has a vacation this week. Yes, but Songo we seen quit a few campers when we cam yesterday. Well it is Monday. Maybe most of them went back. Your probly right. Hay Kags do you wount something to drink? Sure. What you got? You well see.

Songo pulled out a two bottles of Cherry wine.

Oh wow you brought the good stuff. I just love cherry wine. Thanks Songo. Your welcome Kags. I didn`t bring any glasses, so we well just have to drink out of the bottles. Here you take one, and I`ll keep one. That way I don`t get any of your slobbers. Hay I`m not contingence Songo. Just kidding you about the slobbers, not. Hay. Let's tell boggier stories Songo. Last time we did that every little thing made you jump Kags. Well then I`ll tell the first one.

As Kagome was telling a story Songo jumped at every sound. At the end of Kagome`s story, Kagome jumped up quickly, and went boo. Songo screamed.

So who the big baby now. You are all jumpy Songo. Ok, you made your point Kags. I`ll tell one tomorrow night. Lets just enjoy our wine.

After awhile neither one felt any pain.

Lord Sesshomaru? What do you wount Lord Zetarowel? I can smell the sent of cherries, and sage . I think it is coming from the east. There is also a smell of spring in the air with it too. Well sence it is spring Zetarowel. No this is quite diferent. You can smell a human sent in with it.

Sesshomaru was standing on the edge of a cliff. Looking out over the land below him.

I see a camp fire down in that valley. I`ll send two of my men to check it out. It could be some spies sent to keep an eye on us from that vermin Heatan, and Moltan . If they are I well ordered them to kill them. We would not like to mess up their suprise. And I have know dought that Naraku had a hand in taking your land Zetarowel. I bet that Heatan,or Moltan are just his puppets. I`ll send my two of my best Akira, and Buyo.

Sesshomaru sent his spies out. As Kouga joined them.

So what are you two looking at? That camp site down there Prince Kouga. I see you have made it. Where is your father? He is to old for war, so I cam instead. I bright the slayers with me also. I see that you cam Miroku. I wounted to help where I could. By the way where is Inuyasha? Right behind you monk. Let us go to my tent to talk. I see that you have know fires burning tonight? We wount to make sure to suprise them. They wount know what hit them.

Sesshomaru`s servants brought in some sockeye to drink while they talked.

I think that each of our groups should surround them. What is all your thought on this? How well we do this without them finding out where we are? I sent two of my shadow spies to find there camp. As soon as they get back. We well get our strategy set up. They should be back any time.

When the shadow spies got back. They set plans into action. Sesshomaru`s army stayed in there location. Kouga went north of there enemy. Zetarowel south, and the demon slayers to the east of them, with Miroku leading them. They agreed that as soon as the sun cam up they would all attack.

Kagome, and Songo was dancing around the camp fire, as they sang. They didn`t know that they where being watched. They had already dressed into there night gowns. When Sesshomaru`s spies got there. They could tell that the to human women where drunk. They stayed there awhile to listen to the women's conversation. It wasn`t easy with them slurring there words, as they sang.

Hay Songo? Hay what?

Kagome put her finger up to her lips, and whispered.

Such I think we are being watched. Sure Kags. You are just paranoid. Hay look over there. Where? Over there. I think I see someone looking at us. Kags we haven't seen any body all day, and suddenly you see someone. Its all in your head .Well now I don`t . You are probly right Songo. Kags I think. What do you think? I forgot, weight a minuet it well come to me. Oh yes I think we need to go crash.


	3. Chapter 3

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 3

When Naraku got to his castle he gave orders to Kikyo.

Kikyo you well pretend to be in love with Inuyasha your old love. You well keep him busy. right away.

Kikyo then left. It was not long before she found Inuyasha.

Kikyo your alive. Inuyasha I have returned from the dead. But how? A witch named Earaseway brought me back to do her bidding. But I killed her. How have you been Inuyasha? I've been doing well. But now that your back. Its will be better. Do you still love me Inuyasha? How can you ask that? You know I do. Even though I`m just made of clay. Yes

Inuyasha then took her into his arms.

But I`m not even warm. It doesn't matter. Kikyo I do have to go right now. But meet me here tomorrow at this time well you? Where do you have to go? My brother has me doing something. What is it? I can't say. I have sworn to secrecy. Oh all right tomorrow then.

He then kissed her, and left. When he got back to his brother he told him about Kikyo being back.

Be careful Inuyasha. Do not tell her anything. We are at war, remember that. Now if you excuse me little brother. I didn't give anything away. Now if you excuse me I'm going to find Miroku.

The spies made it back to Sesshomaru.

What do you have to report? There is two drunken women down there my lord. We do not think they are spies. They look like they are traveling to a village. What I could gather they are by there selves. Very well we have found the enemy. We are moving out. When we get to our location you two can reast a couple of hours before the battle. There is one more thing my lord. What is that? There is one that is a mico. She kind of looks like Inuyasha`s dead mico. Really? Yes. How interesting. You have done well, you may go.

The next morning before down, Kagome woke up with a tarable hang over. Owe, owe. owe. My head is killing me. Here take these, and a vitamin. Thanks Songo. How come you don`t seam to have a hang over? I guess it is because I took a vitamin last night before passing out. Oh.

Thirty minuets later they where on there way again, after they had a little tea. Neither one of them wounted to eat yeat. They had been walking four miles when they started hearing a lot of noise.

I wonder what all that noise is all about? It sounds like a battle. Lets go see Kags.

They cam to the edge of a hug field.

Oh wow. know wonder there hasn't been a lot of people. They are shutting a movie out here. I wonder why the ranger didn`t tell us about it Songo? I don`t know. He just probly thought that we would not travel that fare. you know how men are. They thank we can not do anything. Well he doesn't no us very well does he. We get to be first to see it Kags. Yea. Lets keep hidden. They might not like us being here. Good thinking Kags. Oh look at him . He is so gorge's. This must be a mythical move. Look at most of them. They look like demons Keg. Wow this seams so real looking. Look at all that fake blood, flying. Oh my stomick is hurting. This isn't agreeing with it. Lets get away from here. Even if this is my type of movie. Its not good with my hang over.

They desighted that they would go back to their last camp site to recup. Sesshomaru charged his enemy with Alira his beast warier right beside him. When they did all his allies charged in too, along with his brother Inuyasha. The war was on. As Sesshomaru killed his enemy he had a goal., and that was to kill Naraku, and the brothers Heatan, and Moltan . When he had spotted them. As the enemy was dwindling Naraku, his carnation, and his killer bees took to the air and flew away. The war was almost over. The enemy was being slaughtered. Only leaving the two brothers to destroy. It did not take Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru long to finish the two brothers off. After the battle the solgers helped the injered, and barred their dead.

I thank you for your help Lord Sesshomaru, and you too. Inuyasha. No problem. I also wount to thank all of the reast of you too. Now I can go back home to barry my dead. Come men, Iet us go home. We well have a lot to clean up. Waite Zetarowel. I, and some of my men well join you too. Just in case that haft breed is steel there. I aprechate it lord Sesshomaru. I well most likely need all the help I can get. Inuyasha you take the reast of the troops back to the house of the Moon. I have plans Sesshomaru. What to go see the dead priestess? Her name is Kikyo. You can go to her after I get back from the East. I'm going to see Kikyo. Then I well catch with our troops. Then I well have my general take them. Where is Akira? Lord Sesshomaru he was killed. Then you well have to Buyo. Make sure you have plenty scouts out watching over my land. When I get back I well let you all have a break. Yes my lord right away. Make sure there is three shifts. Yes ser. Oh, and have a list made of the brave solgers that have died for me when I get back.

It was late afternoon when all the army left to there dictation. Songo set their camp back up, while Kagome layed in her tent nursing her hangover. After that Songo layed down for awhile. Shippo was hiding in the bushes near by. He watched as his father was killed by Heatan, and Moltan. He had no one any more. He hart was breaking. Plus he was so hungry, scared, and all alone now. He spotted a camp sight, and desighted he would sneak into it after he notes that there where two females that didn't seem dangerous. He desighted to weight until night after they where asleep. He could smell there food. The women had laid down to get over their hangover. After awhile Kagome, and Songo got back up.

How are you feeling Kags? A lot better Songo. I`m going for a dip. You going to join me. Sure Kags.

They changed.

Why don`t I take my bow, and arrows. I'd like a little fish. You going to shoot the fish? Sure why not. Well ok. At least we have back up food. I feel the confidence Songo. I`m just kidding Kags. I know you can shut with accuracy. I`ll get a knife to clean them. Lets go.

They got to the water then they went in for a swim. after they where done Kagome looked for some fish. The water was so clear it was easy to see them. Kagome shot four of them.

Songo, and Kagome clean their fish, and went back to camp. They graved a bunch of wood on there way back. Kagome made the fire while Songo went to find some fruit. While she was gone Kagome put the fish on stick, and stuck them by the fire, after she rubed some herbs on them. After awhile Songo cam back.

Songo did you find some fruit? I found some wild cheerys, and black berries. I already cleaned them so they are ready to eat. How is the fish coming it smells great? Its almost done. You wount some tea, while you weight? Sure. Here you go. Thanks Kags.


	4. Chapter 4

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 4

Songo, and Kagome set down to eat their evening meal.

This fish is good Kags. Thanks Songo. So witch way do you wount to go tomorrow? I think we out to go around the movie people. After all I don`t thank they would wount us to walk onto there set while they are shooting their seens. How about we go south a bit than head back east? Sounds good to me . Hay are you ready for our baths? Sure, let me get my stuff. I've got to get mine too. What are we going to do with the left over's. Just save it we might wount a snack later.

Kikyo are you here? I`m over here Inuyasha. What took you so long? Well I guess I can tell you now. Tell me what? I was in a war yesterday, Kikyo. You where? Yes, and we won. That is good Inuyasha. Inuyasha I cam to see you, but I have to be going soon. Why? There is a village that asked for my help. Is there anything I can do? It is healing I well be doing. They are probly some of your solgers. Most likely. Well then I`ll meet you tomorrow. That would be great. The village is a little farther east. Ok. Well there is something I need to tell you. What is it Kikyo? I live off the souls of dead women. That doesn't mater to me Kikyo.

Inuyasha then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

By my love. You too Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took off to catch up to his men. While Kikyo headed east, where she new her master Naraku`s castle is.

The women went to the creek to bath. While they did that Shippo desighted to take a chance, and cam out, and ate the reast of there fish, and some of the fruit. Then he went back into hiding. He thought to him self. These humans seem pretty nice. But what was a movie. Then he thought about his father, and started to cry quietly so the women didn`t here him. After awhile they women cam back.

That felt refreshing, and I feel a lot better being clean. As do I Songo. Now if I remember right it is your turn to tell a boggier story ? Well lets have some more tea, and get settled first. Right Kags. Are you sure you don`t wount some wine. I don`t even wount to think about it.

Songo laughed. Then she started on her story. Pretty soon Kagome was jumping at everything that made a sound Just like Songo did the night before. Shippo was just as scarred. As he listened to the story. But he kept hidden. When the story was over Songo jumped at Kagome like Kagome did her the night before. Kagome epped, and fell out of her chair.

We need to go on to bed Kags. So we can get a early start. Maybe we can make better time than today. Ha, Ha very funny Songo. Well I`ll see you in the morning. Songo can I sleep in your tent. Kagome you are such a chicken. My tent is only big enough for me. Be brave, and go to bed. Well ok. Good night. Back at you Kags.

Kagome ran to her tent, and jumped in. then zipped it up. Songo crowed into hers. Soon they where both a sleep. Shippo was still scared, and cold. He creped to Kagome`s tent. Then he listened to her breathing to see if it evened out. When it did he opened her tint and crowed in. Than zipped it back up. He went to the bottom of Kagome`s cover, and crowed under it. It was nice, and worm. It was not long before he fell asleep too.

So I see you are back Kikyo? Yes my master. I have herd the news that you have lost the war . I'm sorry to here that . It maters not. I have other plans. Now rest. then tomorrow you well go to that village that you said you where going to. You well help them just as you said you where going to. We wouldn't wount to let Inuyasha finding out that you are a liar now wood we. Come lay with me. Now give me pleasure.

The next morning Kagome woke up still haft asleep. She felt something soft, and fury. As she folkest better, she thought to her self.

I`m not home. And I didn`t bring my house shoes.

Kagome sat up. She then pulled the sleeping bag open. There was something at her feet fussy. She let out a scream, as did Shippo. Songo herd Kagome, and cam out of her tent fast.

Please don`t be scared. I wount hurt you.

Songo opened the tent.

What did you scream about Kags? Was it a worm, or a bug? I swear you are such a baby. No Songo. Look, and it talks too. Of corse I talk. I`m a fox demon. A demon I thought that that was just a myth? As you can see I`m not. By the way I`m Songo, and. She is Kagome. I know. You do? Have you been watching us? Yes I have. Why? I`m all alone, I was cold, and hungry. I see so you desighted to make your self at home. Kags lets go set by the fire, and have some tea. Ok Songo. So now where is your parents? My mom died when I was born, and yesterday my father was killed in the war. War? You mean that was know movie? No it wasn`t, and what is a movie? Never mind it is not important. What is your name? I`m Shippo. Well Shippo, is all the demons like you? No, there is all diferent kinds. Some good, and some bad. Tell me do you have any other kin? Like some relatives?

Shippo started to cry. Kagome got up from where she was setting, and picked up Shippo to comfort him.

Shippo you do have some body? Who? You have us now. Right Songo? Right Kagome.

Kagome wiped the tears away from Shippo`s eyes.

Now would you like something to eat? Yes. Ok then. I got a confession to make Kagome. . What is it Shippo? While you both where bathing I ate your fish, and some of your berries. That's ok Shippo. The fish would of went bad anyway. You must of been really hungry? I was, I had nothing sence that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 5

It looks like a lot of damage Zetarowel. I`m sorry for the loss of your mate, and son. Thanks Sesshomaru. You have been a good ally, and friend. I`m just glad that I got my revenge. That scum killed her while she was in labor. That was most likely Naraku`s doing. That is in the past now. Now it is time to look forward to the future I well go back to my castle, and get some builders to help work on your castle. Let us see what else they have done.

We made pretty good mileage today. This looks like a good place to set up camp. I`ll go get some wood Songo for the fire. Shippo do you wount to join me? Sure, I`ll help you.

Before they left the last camp Songo used her knife to make a couple of spears. Just in case they needed it for protection. She was not real whirred. Kagome, and Songo had went threw all the kinds of marshal arts, and new how to use all different kinds of swords, daggers, and other weapons. Songo desighted she would see if she could catch some fish, and see if she could spot some fruit, as they got the wood. The water was nice, and clear. In know time she had caught enough for there meal. She took them down farther from there camp so they could bath in the water close by. When she got back to camp the fie was ready.

I got our meal. Anyway the fish. I didn`t see any fruit, or veggies. That is fine Songo. We got the other stuff. After we got wood for the fire. Now lets get the food going I`m a little hungry. We are too. Hay while its cooking why don`t we get our baths. It would have to be fast. Oh well, I guess that well have to weight. I guess I`ll get my tent up , and stuff.

Inuyasha? yes? Are you going some where? I`m going to see Kikyo. Aren't you going to weight for your brother ? No Byuo, I told Kikyo that I would meet her tonight. Besides Sesshomaru well be back soon.

It was not long before Inuyasha was back where he had met Kikyo the last time. He went on east from there .

I'm full, how about you Shippo? I`m full too. Lets get our dishes done then later it well be bath time. Bath time. Do I have to? Yes Shippo. All done with the dishes Songo? Well hello ladies. Who are you. I`m Miroku. Well Miroku my name is Songo, and this is Kagome that is coming into camp right now. It is indeed a fine day when I happen onto such beautiful ladies while in my travels. Back off you lecher. Oh hello Shippo. I thought that you where at the castle? I followed dad to war. I`m sorry about him. Where is Inuyasha? He is taking care of the west right now, while Lord Sesshomaru is helping Lord Zetarowel. That henyou he well have all the kingdom mist up. Now Shippo that isn`t nice. So where did you lovely ladies come from. Can he be trusted Shippo? Yes he can, except he has a habit of messing with women's bottoms. That means we have to keep an eye on him. Touch me , and I`ll knock you out. Sence Shippo said we can trust you. Where to start. We are from a place called Tokyo we do not know what happened to us. We where hiking, and we seamed to have walked into the past. How interesting. I've been all around theses woods today, and I haven't felt, or herd anything out of the ordinary. Really? Well We started our hike about twenty miles from here. Now If you well excuse us Miroku. Myself, Songo, and Shippo well haft to go take our baths. Do you need any help? I well shoot you with an arrow if you get near us. I well stay behind Kags just to keep him in line. So you like being with me?

Songo rolled her eyes. As Kagome, and Shippo went to bath. It didn`t take them long to get washed. When they got back. Songo went to take her bath.

Kagome can I go on to bed? I`m really tired. Lets weight until we get your hair dried Shippo. All right. If you excuse me I have to go to the do some privet stuff. You mean pea? Yes. Just make sure that you go that way mister. Ok, Ok. Now Where ware we. Com here Shippo I`ll help you dry your hair, plus brush it. Thanks Kagome.

Inuyasha was walking threw the forest when he seen a camp. What was Kikyo at a camp sight for. Then he spotted Shippo, and What he thought was Kikyo brushing what looked to be Shippo`s hair.

How did she get here so fast. It looks like she must of found the kit.

He started running towards the camp. Kagome felt a presents, and looked up. Shippo just went into the tent to sleep. Kagome let out a scream, and bolted. Shippo ran out of the tent, when he herd Kagome scream. But Kagome was running ran off, with Inuyasha hot on her trail. Shippo ran after them. It was pretty dark in the forest at night. As she ran she kept getting slices from the branches. She ran until she felt no ground under her feet She started falling. Was this the end for her. She wondered if maybe she should of took the chance with that demon. Everyone herd the scream. Songo rushed to where she herd Kagome. Miroku had been hiding in the bushes watching Songo take a bath.

Wasn't that your friend screaming? Yes let us hurry.

They got to where Inuyasha was, and looked down to where Inuyasha was looking.. What have you done demon with Kagome. Kagome? Its all right Songo. This is Lord Inuyasha. What do you mean Kagome? That was Kikyo. I wonder why she ran from me? Inuyasha that was Kagome. I know she looks a lot like Kikyo but she isn`t. Miroku what are you doing here? I thought you where headed to Keade`s place? I was. Do you two mind we need to find Kagome. She may be hurt.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. At that time Shippo popped up. Where is Kagome. I smell her blood ? Inuyasha hurry and get her she may be hurt bad. She is. I smell a lot of blood. You stupid bastered. Now Songo I`m sure he met her know harm.

As they talked Inuyasha jumped down the small cliff. When he got to her he picked her up carefully. And jumped back up to where the reast was.

She is loosing to much blood. I've got to go. Bring the reast to the castle Miroku. Yes , just hurry. Come Songo, and Shippo. Let us follow.

Inuyasha was going very fast. Faster than he had ever done before.. He got her to the castle in a short time. He rushed her to the healing room to be healed. Who is this Lord Inuyasha? I do not know yeat. I scared her, and she ran off a cliff.

A little while later the doctor cam out. She well be fine. They are cleaning her up. Then she well need to reast. I well have a room readied for her.

Inuyasha went to find Miyou.

Miyou have a bed ready for our guest. You well be the one to take care of all her needs. Yes Lord.

It was close to morning when Songo, Miroku, and Shippo got to the castle. Inuyasha met them when they got there.

The healer said she well be fine. A branch got her in the neck. She has lost a lot of blood. It well be several days before she is well. Can I go to se her.? Yes. Miyou would you take her to see the mico. Yes, this way miss. I`m going too. What for runt. By the way why did you knot come back with us? I lost my way. But that doesn't mater now.

He ran after Songo, and Miyou.

Come with me Miroku. who are they? I really do not know much about them yeat. I just meet them a little before you cam along. Lord Inuyasha. Yes what is it Buyo? Your brother returned while you where gone. He told me to give you this note, and to tell you he wishes you to look over the land while he is gone.

Inuyasha read the letter.

So the Castle was tore up pretty bad. He says that he well not be back for a few days. That is good He doesn't like very few humans in the palace Well it is not just up to him anyway. Jocken has gone with him. Good I do not like that slimly green toad. Sometimes I think he likes the same gender. How sick. You are right about that Miroku. We better get some reast for now.


	6. Chapter 6

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 6

Kagome woke up a day later. She felt the soft sheets under her. At first she thought she was back home. But when she opened her eyes she was suprise to see a huge room.

I see you are awake miss. My name is Miyou. I`m your servant. Where am I? You are in the house of the Moon. Thats the west. Yes. How did I get here. All I rember is running from a demon that was running to me calling me Kikyo. That would be lord Inuyasha. He thought you where his love. You do look a lot alike. Oh I hurt, and I stink too. I wount to take a bath. The healer well have to see you first. Well would go get the healer, and if it is not to much trouble would you get me something to eat. Yes miss right away.

When she left, Kagome sat up. At first she felt light headed. Then the feeling went away. There was a knock on the door.

Miyou you already back? Its me Kagome. Songo, and Shippo.

Shippo was getting ready to run towards her when he was stoped. Shippo be careful with Kagome she is still healing. sorry. He walked over and jumped on the bed, then hugged her. Are you alright Kagome? I`m fine Shippo.

Shippo started to cry.

I was so scared of losing you. That wound on your neck was bad. Shippo I well try to always be with you. Now the healer is here she needs to see how my wound is ok? Ok. Now lets take a look at it and see how well you are today.

Shippo moved off of her, and to the bed As the healer took the bandage off she was amazed at what she saw.

You have healed better than I thought. You must be a powerful mico to heal so fast. There isn`t even a scare. Yes my mico powers do heal me. But I didn't think this fast. Well can I bath now? Yes, and you can move around some. Just don`t tier yourself out. Ok ,Thanks. Food!!! Thanks Miyou. You are more than welcome Lady Kagome. Just Kagome. I would get in trouble if I called you that my lady. Ok. I have had the kit, and Lady Songo`s breakfest brought up too. I thought you would like to eat with your friends. You are so thoughtful.. Now call when you are ready to bath. I well.

After they left. Kagome, and her friends eat. later she was helped to the bath. Miyou helped her clean, and dress in one of her clean nighty. Songo took her for a short strolled around a garden, after that. They rested a lot. She then took her up to her room when she tired.. Kagome eat her lunch, then desighted to take a nap. Two hours later she woke. As she was starting outside there was a knock on the door. She told Songo to come on in, but she found out it wasn't her. It was the demon that had chased her, and scared her. Inuyasha cam to check on her see how she was doing. There was a loud scream, and the servants, Songo, Miroku, and Shippo ran to Kagome`s room where there a lot of noises. When they got there They where amassed at what they saw. Kagome had Inuyasha down on the bed setting on his back betting him with a pillow.

You asshole, you should never run up on a person like that. You scared me into hurting myself. I said I was sorry. Now get off me winch. What, did you just call me?

Kagome then graved a hold of Inuyasha ears, and was pulling them

Owe! let go. Hay these are soft.

Then she started pulling them again.

Promise you well never do that to anyone again. Ok just let go winch. My name is Kagome. Not winch, not this Kicky hole. Thats Kikyo. What ever. Ok? Ok, I give. Good.

They herd someone clear there throat. They both looked towards the door, and seen they had an audience. What are you all starring at get back to your jobs. Hay Kags Have you looked where your night gown is right now?

She then looked down, and turned a deep red. Inuyasha Looked too. But he was thinking that she should of been in front of him with her nice tanned tone long lags, He could see part of some kind of material that was covering her tantalizing part. He started to get hard.

You pervert what are you looking at?

She climbed off him, and hit him with the pillow again.

That well teach you. Now get off my bed. Lady Kagome would you like to get straitened up. for your evening meal? That would be nice Miyou.

After Inuyasha left.

I`ll see you at dinner Kags. You sure showed him didn`t you. He deserved it Songo. I know. By for now.

Miyou cam out of the closet as Songo left. Kagome I think you would look good in this. That is nice. Kind of fancy for a meal. You would wount to look your best. Yes I guess. You know I have never seen anyone besides a few that ever did anything so brave to Inuyasha. Well he needs some manners. I agree with you. But please don`t tell on me for saying so. I would be locked up. Don`t worry Miyou. What we say in this room well stay between us. Thank you Kagome. Now lets get you ready

Miyou Dressed Kagome, and fixed her hair. Kagome put a little lip gloss on.

You look very nice. Thanks Miyou. Lets go.

When Kagome cam into the dinning room. Inuyasha mouth was hanging wide open. She was stunning. While he just stood there . Buyo escorted her to the table. She thanked him, as she was settled. The conversation was light, and gay that night. After dinner Songo, and Kagome went to the garden again. then they had tea brought out to them.

Sence I`m better I think we out to start back tomorrow. Are you sure Kagome? Yes Songo. We have to see if we can get home. Why? What do you mean why? Its just that I feel I belong here. And you too. I have the same kind of felling. But we still have to try. If we don`t than I well always wonder. Ok Kags you have me convinced.. It is getting late. We better get to bed. We well leave early in the morning after we eat. I`ll go by Shippo`s room to let him know our plans. Are you sure that you are ready to travel yet? I feel great Songo. Very well then, later, good night. You too.

That night Sesshomaru had come in late. The next morning he was in his study before dawn, when Jocken cam barging in.

Milord, I'm sorry to bother you, but Inuyasha has brought that dead mico into your home .What!

Sesshomaru was boiling when he went into the dinning room.

What is the meaning of this .? You bring that ambulation into my palace. What are you talking about? The dead Mico! Excuse me. Are you talking about me? Yes. Why you.

Kagome got up and went strait to Sesshomaru, and got into his face.

If you just look oh high, and mighty you would see that I am defiantly not dead. So back off fluff. What did you just call me? I called you fluff. Sesshomaru had Kagome up against the wall. But soon dropped her when she shot a little mico power into him. Keep your hands to your self. Come Songo, and Kit. We seem to be unwelcome here. We well take our leave.

As the three of them left. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

You ass. That was Kagome. Not my Kikyo . I thought the same thing when I first seen her. I scared her, and she ran off a cliff. She was badly hurt so I broght her here . She had a bad wound to her neck. She is just a human. Why did you not let her die. For one thing I`m not cold like you. But your bitch is. We are talking about Kagome, not Kikyo. Anyway I told her that I would help her out. She, and her friend has got lost. So by.


	7. Chapter 7

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 7

The nerve of him. How dare he. Com down Kags. We are on our way. There is know use fretting over spilt milk. Your right. Sorry. He is just a jerk. You know what Shippo. What? I could use a big hug right now.

Shippo jumped into Kagome`s arms, and tried to hug her, and she hugged him back. The group had not gone far when two dragons. cam flying over and landed just in front of them.

Do you ladies need a lif/ This way we can get you there fast. Thanks you two.

The three climbed on. Songo got on behind Miroku, and Kagome, and Shippo got on behind Inuyasha. They then flew off. in know time at all they where back where there SUV was suppose to be at. But the seen had changed, and there was no SUV. They took off to the sky again.

Now where do we go from here? I think I know a place where you can settle at. Really Miroku? Yes Its called Edows. That funny. How? Tokyo was named Edows before it was called Tokyo. Now we know for sure we are home. Just in a diferent time. So this worked out good, I guess.

They landed at the edge of the village. Inuyasha had the dragons go into a field of grass to eat. They walked to a hut on the edge of town. An old woman cam out of the hut to meet them.

Keade I would like to introduce you to these ladies. This is Kagome, and Songo. You are a mico Kagome? Yes I am. so what can I do for you all? We have a need for a home. So you wount to settle here. Well We where thinking out side of the village. Settle anyplace you chose young ones. Why don`t you Take them close to that hot springs, and the river. That would be a fine home site for them Inuyasha. That is a nice place. Miroku Why don`t you get a group of men together. To help work on a place for them? Have them ready to start tomorrow morning. You can be my guest tonight young ones. Thank you Lady Keade. You are more than welcome. You better get going then. So you can find the right spot for your place.

The two women, and Inuyasha went to look at some places that he thought they would like. While Miroku talked to some men. Shippo stayed with Keade to help with the meal. When The three got to the place Keade was talking about. They landed.

Oh this is nice. Let scout it out. But I already know that this is a perfect place for a home. First we well check the river, and then the hot springs. I well start cutting down the trees. Yes for your place. Weight Inuyasha would you cut them a ways from here? You can do a bunch where we well put a garden too. That way we we can kill to birds with one stone. Make up your mind. By the way what do you meen kill two birds with a stone. You probably can't kill one with a stone. Its just a figure of speech Inuyasha. We better see the terrain first. We well need to have water running into our place, and our garden too.

They walked to the river, and desighted where every thing would go after Inuyasha showed them the hot springs. They found out that there was a place close to the hot springs that was just right. Kagome Took a rope that they had with them and made an outline of their new home, while Songo showed Inuyasha which trees to take out.. They had him clear a place for there garden. It was almost enough to build all of there homw. By the time he had the trees down it was time to head back to the village. Keade had the meal ready when they got back. Miroku had got some men to help them out. They talked about what there plans where. Then they all settled in for the night. A week had past and Inuyasha went home. Songo, and Kegome had a nice home.

I found out where Inuyasha has been Kikyo. He has been with a women that looks a lot like you. But now he has gone home. It is time for you to get his attention again. Yes master Naraku.

She headed out. Little did Naraku know that she was not totally under his control. She was jealous of the women.

Conna bring the mirror to me. I can see why Inuyasha would be spending his time with her. I'd really like to bend her over. Conna Have a Fairy come to me.

In know time the fairy was there .

I wish for someone to be enchanted. Conna come here. Show him the woman. Here is the woman I wount enchanted. Here is haft your pay. The other when the job is done. I well take my leave to do your bidding. Kagura I wount you to go destroy as village in the north. That should keep Sesshomaru busy. Make it close to Koga`s caves.

Kags all done here. Open it up. Its working. Come and see. We did good. Now we have water to our garden, and house. We wount have to go clear to the river to get water. Our crop might be late but I believe that they well be good. How did you do with your traps Shippo? Did you get them set? Yes I did. Are any of you ready for a bath? Defiantly Kags. Lets go. This feels realy good after a long days work. I`m done. I am too. Are you ready Kagome. No I think I`ll soak for awhile. Ok see you back at the house. I`ll get started on dinner. Don`t be to late? I wount.

As Kagome was socking The fairy turned into his human form, and stood there leaning up against a tree watching her. Kagome got an uneasy feeling that she was being watched . She turned around and seen the demon there. She franticly looked for her bow, and arrows.

Are you looking for these. What do you wount demon? Maybe you sence you are all alone. Stay away from me. Now why would I do that?

As he was talking to her he was getting closer and closer to her. Kagome was backing towards the shore that went to her place. When she got close enough she jumped out of the water and ran. At that time she didn`t care that she had nothing on. She just wounted to get away. As she ran he was on her heals. He graved her around her waist.

Now , now. just where do you think you are going. Let lose of me. Your body fells so good. How about I give you some pleasure. No thanks. Well then I well just have to take it.

He pulled her to the ground with him. He layed on top of her Holding her hands above her head , and sped her legs apart with his own.

Just relax I promise this well feel good. Get off me I`m warning you.

Inuyasha I wount you to go on parole. Why don`t you Sesshomaru? Well I well if you do the paper work. Never mind I`ll do it.

He then took off. Sence he was out he desighted to go by the women's house to see how they where doing.

Hi Inuyasha what are you doing here? Just cam to check up on you all. Where is Kagome? She is bathing.

Just then they herd her scream. Songo, and Inuyasha ran towards the hot springs.

Kagome knew what was coming, so she pulled her powers, and shocked him with her mico powers. He yelped, than sunk his fangs into her arm. Making his demoniac power enter her. She bleed a little and then it stoped. By that time she herd Songo calling her, as she past out. The fairy had already left her. Inuyasha , and Songo made it to where Kagome lied nicked Inuyasha turned his back, and handed Songo his shirt to put on Kagome.. After Songo got the shirt on her Inuyasha carried her to the house. Then layed her in her bed..

Inuyasha would you go get Lady Keade? Right away. Shippo would you go, and get Kagome`s cloths? Yes Songo. Be careful Shippo. We do not know what attacked her yeat. Well Kagome momma be ok? I don`t know Shippo.

He then left too


	8. Chapter 8

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 8 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

With in thirty minuets, Inuyasha was back with Lady Keade on his back.

So you found her like this? Yes. Inuyasha would you , and Shippo go and see if there is any thing you can pick up on? Yes , lets go Shippo. Now help me get Inuyasha`s shirt off her. Would you help me look for any type of injury Songo? Ok. Look here there seems to be a puncher wound on her arm here. I see. Some demon has ejected her with something. We well have to weight until Inuyasha has com back. To see if he has any idea.

We are back. So did you find anything? Know but we smelt a Fairy demon. That explains her being asleep, and the puncher wound. She had wounds? Yes. She well probly wake up later tonight . Is there a reason for the fairy for doing that? I really don`t know. We well just have to weight, and see.

Inuyasha took Keade back to her village. Then returned.

You cam back Inuyasha? Yes. Why? Songo this is the western lands. What ever happened on it . I have to find out. Thank you for your help earlier. Is not a problem. How is she doing ? She is still asleep. Would you like to eat dinner with me, and Shippo. Its the least I can do for you helping us. Thanks. Here have some tea with it, or do you won't sake Inuyasha. Tea well be fine.

While Songo cooked dinner Inuyasha sat on the porch watching Shippo play around. Soon dinner was done, and they ate. Changes where happening to Kagome. While she sleeped. After they finished their meal . The all three looked on Kagome, and was shocked to see the changes in her. She was not done with changing yet. Right before there eyes, she was changing. At that time Kagome had hair down to her knees now. There was thick dark Blue hair, with two bright pink stripe on the left side of her face. Her body had gotten mare curver. Her breast had grown from a B to a C. Her lips looked fuller, with the light red.

What is going on with her? I have herd of humans being enchanted by a fairy. Why did you not tell me this before? It just cam to me

While they where talking Kagome woke up.

Oh, I feel like I have a hangover. Are you ok Kags? I`m fine Songo. Why do you ask? Don`t you remember? You where attacked. Really? Yes. What time is it? Its around midnight. Know wonder I`m hungry. I saved some food for you. Kagome I hat to tell you this but you have changed. Changed, how? Kagome you are turning into a demon. You have got to be kidding me. What are you here for Inuyasha, and how come you are in my bedroom yeat again. I`m was checking up on you all. Inuyasha well you leave the room, so Kagome can get dressed? I`ll weight out side. Hurry up winch. Why you ass.

Kagome threw her pillows at him. He ducked out the door. Songo went to worm up Kagome`s food for her. While she dressed. Kagome notest her hair, and it intrigued her. She notest her deep red claws. She got dressed, and went to eat. After she ate she sat on the porch, and listened to what had happened.

Now that you are fine I well take my leave. Thanks Inuyasha for helping me out. I almost forgot I brought you two a present. Here, these are flying cat's. Keade well tell you more about them. Thank you Inuyasha

He blushed, and left Two days later .Koga summoned Sesshomaru to his lands. He had not seen Inuyasha in three days. But it was not unusual. It took a week most of the time to parole the western lands. Sesshomaru and Koga got to the village that was hit.

Well Sesshomaru what do you think? Yes it was his demons. So what are we going to do about this? Let's just weight, and see what he is up too. Fine by me. I well just put out more men to patrol my land. I have to go. I well see you around Koga. I have to get back before Inuyasha destroys the palace. I well send a message if there is any more attacks Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was off. On his way home he stopped by to see the slayers, and Keade. To see if they had herd anything about Naraku`s plans. He was also was carious about the two women that had come to his castle.

Lady Keade are you there? Yes I am Lord Sesshomaru. What do I owe the owner of your presets? Is there anything I can help you with? I would like to know if you had herd of anything about Naraku? I have herd of nothing as of late. How ever there is a strange thing that happened to one of the girls that Inuyasha brought here. And what would that be? The mico Kagome was incanted by a fairy. Now she has become a demon. Really?

Kagome would you like some more tea? That would be great Songo thanks.

While Songo was in there Sesshomaru showed up. He looked like a god standing there in the moon light. Kagome`s heart started beating faster, she had never seen a man so gorges. She felt heat poll in between her legs, and her hands started to shake, and sweat. Sesshomaru smelt her arousal, and lifted one of his eye bowels. He new what he did to women. Sesshomaru was having a hard time his self. He was in all with the beauty in front of him. Her sent was of cheerys, and sage. Had he cam to the right place? He wonted so much to just take her and throw her down and have his way with her. His member was hard.

What do you wount? We got out of your castle. I cam to see if what Keade said was true.

Just then Songo cam out with the tea.

Oh I didn`t know we had company. Lord Sesshomaru would you like any tea? That would be nice.

Songo went back in for another cup of tea. After she got back.

What brought me here is the meco`s appearance, and why it happened. What do you mean my lord? Fairies don`t normally do this without a reason. Have you made any one mad at you, or done any thing to any one? No I haven't. This is real strange. I well look into this. Thank you , But I like my new me. I well steel look into it, and let you know if I find out any thing. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru.

He then left towards the castle. While Kikyo was out, looking for Inuyasha, she had seen what had happen to Kagome, and she witnessed how Inuyasha acted towards the mico. even before Kagome changed.

When he got back from the mico he told Naraku that the job was done. The next evening Naraku Looked into the marrow again. She is now even more bountiful.. What was Sesshomaru doing there? I wonder. Kagura. Yes Naraku. I won't you to go see what Lord Sesshomaru is up too. Right away.

She then left.

I think I would breather have that nice, and warm woman that is called Kagome. I would like to slam unto her , and have her scream my name over, and over. She is just right for me now.

Later on Kagura cam to report her findings .Two days had past.

What is there to report? Sesshomaru went to see the wolf demon. They where disusing the village I destroyed. Go back and keep an eye on Sesshomaru. And Kagura keep me informed.

After she left..

I think I`ll go see this Kagome for myself.

Songo I'm going for a walk. Are you sure it is safe? You do know I can take care of myself now. That is not going to keep me from wherein. Fine do you wount to go with me? No you go right ahead. I'll be back in a little while. If your not I'll come looking for you.

Enju was at Kagome`s feet rubbing up against them.

Would you like to go with me Enju?

She mewed, as to say yes. Kagome`s fire cat had pure black hair with red ends, red stocking feet, and a red hart on her forehead. Songo`s Kilala was an off Wight, with black strips, and at the end of her tale was black. On her forhead she had a black demand, and black ears.

Let's go then.

It was so peaceful out in the forest. Kagome loved the sounds of the birds singing, and she liked to watch the wild life. All her senses where a lot better


	9. Chapter 9

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 9

As Kagome walked in the forest, she started to feel a strong demonic presents. Enju let out a growl., and grew to her large size. The presents was evil.

Enju go to the house, and get Songo.

Kagome got ready for her visitor .She was not disappointed. Naraku landed in front of her.

What do you wount demon? Well of corse you my dear. You even look better in the flesh. I liked you as a human mico, but now even more. I do not know you, yeat you seem to know me. I have been watching you Kagome. What is your name? My name is not important. Why are you watching me. Because you interests me.

With in seconds Kagome was pined to a tree. With her hands tied around the tree by some kind of rope that weekend her powers.

Now that I got your attention. I wish to see if you tast as good as you look. Let me go you bustard. I don`t think so. Oh by the way no one can get threw my barrer. Nor can they hear you.

Naraku took off his baboon pelt where Kagome could see what he looked like. He had long dark curly black hair, that was tied up into a high ponytail. His eyes where cold black. He was a good looking demon, but an evil one. He took one of his hands, and ran it slowly down Kagome`s face to her breast. He stoped there, and with the flick of his claws he slowly cut her cloths off. His claw had put a little cut. From her breast to her curls. He got close to her, and started to lick the little bit of blood from the cut. He started to go down towards her moist dark blue curls. He looked up into her deep blue eyes as he did this.

Keep your filthy hands off of me. How dare you. You animal. Actually I`m several.

He then took one of his hands, and started to stroke her purl, as he took a finger, and inserted it inside her. He started to pump in, and out of her. Kagome climaxed even though she did not wount this. Naraku then licked her, and shoved his tong into her. Lapping the juices up. As he did this his member was throbbing with wont He felt a presents coming fast. He could tell that it was Sesshomaru. By his hug, and powerful area. He was not ready to fight him yet. He raised off his knee,

I well have you all the way Mico you are just right for me. You well be mind.

He then flew off. As he did the barrer cam down. Kagome`s hands feel free. She fell to the grown, crying. Songo got to Kagome first. She got down on her knees, and hugged Kagome to her. She seen that Kagome`s cloths was ripped off. It had not been a week, and this was the second time that someone cam after her. Sesshomaru landed a short ways, away. He seen the state Kagome was in . His eyes started turning red from anger. He swept Kagome into his arms, and took her to the house. When he got there he took her inside.

Kegome do not let him win. Let your friend help you clean up, and dress.

When Shippo seen the condition Kagome was in he started to cry for his momma figure.

Quiet kit. She well be fine. You have to be strong for her. I`ll try. You well be strong for her. I well.

Awhile later Songo cam out with Kagome.

Are you felling better? Yes I`m better. I wount to kill him. You well not have to because I well be the one to kill him. I`ll make us all some tea. Then we can all talk.

It didn`t take long before the tea was ready. Songo brought out three cups.

Do you have any Idea why he is after you? He said that I would be his. I breather be dead. I think it is safe to say that he is the one that had you enchanted. What for? Maybe he wounts you as a mate. Never. Kagome even with your new powers you are know mach for him with out know training. There is know dought in my mind that he well try again. You are not safe here any more.. Even if you stay on your guard. It only takes one slip. I see your point. Then where can I go to be safe? You could live in the village, but he would just kill everyone just to get to you. So there is just one choice. What is that? You well move into the palace of the Moon. What? You told me to get out. I thought you where someone else. What well we do with all our animals? Plus our gardens? We well go to the village to talk to Lady Keade. She well know someone that can move in to take care of your place. Just a minuet. You wount all of us to move in? Because I well not leave Songo, or Shippo behind to get killed because of me. Why do you think I said that need to get someone to take care of it. It is getting late. So you all well need to pack, and leave. I guess I have know choice. I well need to pack tonight. We three need to pack. What ever you need I well provide. Thanks, But there is a couple of things that I well not go without. As you wish. Just hurry. We do not know when he well show up again.

All of them where packed, and ready with in ten minuets. They Put their backpacks on and was ready. Songo rod her cat, and Kagome road hers.

Sesshomaru formed his cloud and took to the air too.


	10. Chapter 10

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 10

They headed towards Keade`s village. After they decended. They all went to see the old mico. They told her what had happened, and asked if she new anyone that would take car of there home. Keade told them she new some new newly weds that didn`t have a place yeat. They talked to the couple that lady Keade told them about. They let them know that what ever they got out of the gardens while they where gone was there's to eat, or store.. They let them know that it was just until Naraku was destroyed. After that they headed out.

Naraku still had a hard on when he got back to his plaice.

I see you are here Kikyo. Come with me into my chambers.

He ripped off her cloths and bent her over the bed. Than he started slamming into her, as he thought of Kagome. Pumping in, and out with demon speed, as he spelt his seeds, he moaned Kagome`s name. After he did that he pulled her into the bed for another round. He was not satisfied yeat After a few hours he finely was .

Get up, and go clean. I have a job for you.

Naraku walked to his bath to clean the dirt off of him. As he did he thought of Kagome again. Yes she would beat the clay pot hands down. Plus she had spirit. He wounted to tam that wild mare. After he got out. Dried off, and dressed he went into the reception room.

I see you have cam back. What do you have to report Kagura? I watched as Sesshomaru cam to the micos rescue after you left. Yes I new he would be there. I felt him coming.

Kikyo had dressed, and was about ready to knock on the door where Naraku, and Kagura where talking.

Come on in Kikyo. Just a minuet Kagura. I have something to talk to Kikyo about first. Kikyo I wount you back watching Inuyasha. Keep him busy. Do what ever it takes. Now go . Yes, master Naraku.

She then left. That is at least what Kagura, and Naraku had thought. She hid her ora, and sent so they could not tell she was steel there.

Now where whore we. Oh yes. Kagura I wount you to lead an army to wip out the northern lord Touga. Get set up and in a few days I well send my bees to let you know when to start. You will suprise them. The atack well be at night. We well be hitting one lord at a time. We well wipe them out. I well be ruler of all of Japan.

Kagura was about to leave.

Weight Kagura. What is it master? You did knot tell me the reast. Kikyo interrupted . Yes I was going to tell you that Sesshomaru took the mico/ demon , and her companions to his castle.

Kagura moved out of his way when she seen his eyes turn red.

That bitch is mine. I well have her for a mate. She is a very powerful mico/demon. Her powers succeeds Kikyo a hundred times. Even when she was alive. she never had the power that Kagome has. She is the ( She- con-a-toma) mico, with a flavoring of demon. I could feel the jewel in her. I must posses her. She tast like nothing I have ever had. she must become mine.

Naraku kept ranting, and raving on about Kagome. Kikyo left so she would not be found out, soon after she herd what he said. She was outraged. He was hers, and so was Inuyasha. Soon after Kagura left to do Naraku`s bidding.

We are almost there .

.They had only stoped once to eat. Sence they had jerky. The only other times was to rest themselves, and their cats. It was evening the next day when they landed at the castle. The fire cats shrunk down to there small size. Each cat jumped on there owner shoulder as they where walking into the palace. After they entered. Sesshomaru had Jaken summon Miyou, to show Kagome to the room she had stayed in the time she was there before.

It is nice to see you back Lady Kagome, and Lady Songo. Take them to their rooms Miyou. Yes Lord Sesshomaru, right away. Once you have them settled in. Come, and tell me. Right away me lord.

After they left Sesshomaru, Miyou took them to their rooms.

It is so nice to see you Kagome, and Songo. And of corse you Shippo. Who are your new two companions? Inuyasha gave us these two fire twin tail cats. So we could get around better. That was thoughtful of him. I better get back to our lord before he punishes me. Ok Miyou. Would you let him know that we are going to clean up. So he well have to weight until we are done if he wounts to talk to us. Dinner well be in an hour. I well be back by then. By Miyou. Later then.


	11. Chapter 11

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 11

Well Songo, and Shippo I`m going to bath. How about you? I`m pretty nasty felling, and Shippo is dirty too, so we well join you. Lets go then.

A knock cam on Sesshomaru`s study.

Come in Miyou. Yes me lord. Miyou you well be tacking care of Kagome like last time. As you wish. Then go.

Miyou bowed then left. She then went to help Kagome.

Jaken I wount you to have my captain of the guards come to see me. At once me lord.

Jaken went to get Tariku, a Tiger demon. He wasted know time going to see what his lord needed.

Yes my Lord Sesshomaru? What is it you require of me? Tariku I wount you to post two guards by Lady Kagome`s room. Where ever she goes they do, except when she is bathing, or is with me. Have them stay out by the doors. They are not to enter, unless she is in danger. If I may ask my lord. Why so much security for her? Sence it is your duty to keep her safe, I well tell you. She was a human mico. A Fairy enchanted her, and tried to have his way with her. Then she was attacked by Naraku. He tried to rape her. I got there just in time. He seams to have a thing for her. And I think I know what it is. She is very powerful . I think he is wonting her power. And if he mates her he well most likely to be unstoppable . I well put my most trusted men with her, and I`ll rotate them in shifts. That well do. You may go now to do my bidding. Right away my lord. Oh, and Tariku she is the she- con- a- tama mico that has demon blood running threw her vans now. Most demons well be attracted to her. Make sure your men are strong enough to resist her. Yes my lord.

He bowed, and went to get 6 guards lined up to watch over her. Tie a dragen, and Rye a leopard. Tie had green hair, and Reye had gold hair. Both of them had it pulled back. In high ponytails. The other 4 guards where Ogalue a fox, with brownish red hair, Sinai a wolverine, with Black, and silver hair Zeon a bull, had dark brown hair. Tome a Tiger, was black, with yellow stripes. and Minor a horse, had a white , with a few black, and brown streeks. All the guards where very strong, and well built .

Kagome, Songo, and Shippo where ready for dinner after they cleaned up..

Miyou I never got around asking you what type of demon are you? I`m a cheetah demon. I new you where some kind of cat but not that kind. We should be going my ladies. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like anyone to be late. Well then I guess we better get there.

Kagome had desighted on an emerald green Kimono, and Songo wore a two tone of gold, and red. Kagome had her hair up in a loose bun. Songo had hers braided. Shippo Had on his new cloths his mom got him. She had his hair pulled back, and tied. When they walked out the door of Kagome`s chamber, they notes that there was guards there. When the guards looked at the women that cam out of their chamber there friends started to harden.

What is going on? Why are you two here. My lady we are to guard you. Guard me, what for? We was just told to keep you safe. Well ok I guess..

The guards followed the women. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Sesshomaru was weighting.

Good evening lord Sesshomaru. I see you have freshened your selves up. Show we go to dinner? I would like a word with you after dinner lord Sesshomaru? Very well. I've been meaning to ask you where is Inuyasha, your brother? Haft brother. We had diferent mothers. Oh I didn`t know. Now you do. And if you must know he is on patrol.

When they got to the two doors that went into the dinning room the servants opened them for them. The guards stood out side. After they ate Sesshomaru, and Kagome went into his study.

Now what is it that you wount? I would like to know why I have guards ? That is simple. You have been attacked twice. Naraku is after you. He could have spies here. You need to be safe from him. Why do you car? I don`t. It is just that he wounts to mate you. If he does his well be to strong to stop. So until you learn how to use your new powers, and he is dead. You well be guarded. How annoying.

As they where talking Inuyasha cam in.

Is this a privet talk, or can I join in? I see you are back? Yes . Now tell me why is Kagome here? I well leave you two, to talk. By the way nice to see you again Inuyasha. You too, Kagome. Good night Lord Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. night Kagome.

She left, and went up to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 12

After Kagome got Shippo settled in for the night, she then told him a story. It wasn't long before he feel asleep. Songo had already went to her room for the night. When Kagome got to her room Miyou was weighting for her there.

Is there something that you wonted Miyou. No lady Kagome. I have come to help you get ready for bed. I can do that my self Miyou. I know that its your job, but I can handle it from here. Are you sure my lady. Its Kagome. Ok Kagome. But at least let me help you out of the kimono. Well all right, and then you can show me where the sleeping cloths are. Ok Kagome.

In know time Miyou had Kagome out of her cloths, and then she showed her where all the night cloths where. After that she left. Kagome got dressed, and crowed into bed. In know time she was asleep. The next day she was woken up early by Miyou.

Its to early to get up. Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to wake you up Kagome. He said to wear these cloths. Just weight until I see him. I'm going to give him a peace of my mind . I hat getting up with the chickens. What do you mean by that? Its just a saying. Oh.

Miyou helped her get dressed, and she had the guards show her where Sesshomaru was. He was weighting for her in the dil-joe.

Why am I up before dawn lord Sesshomaru. To start your training of coarse. This early, are you nuts. Why so early? It is best to get started as soon as you can. Right before breakfast, and before your fox kit wakes. That way you wont get sick all over the place. Oh, ok then. So where do we began? We well start you on training your demon abilities first. But how will Ido that when I haven't a clue what powers I have. We well start with your basic's. What arer them? Running, smelling, sensing, and hearing. Now lets start. I wont you to run as fast as you can. Just image that Naraku is trying to catch you. Now go to that tree line, and back. Go.

For three hours Kagome trained hard. She was sweating hard.

You have done well for a beginner . Now go get ready for breakfast. We well work on more of your abilities after lunch. But if you care to work out more before then, that is up to you. Thank you for helping me.

She then ran of to bath. After she was done she had Miyou bring her more of the training outfits. She dressed into one, and had Miyou put the others up. There was five all together. She then ran down to breakfast. Everyone was already there eating.

Did you over sleep Kags? Know Songo. Lord Sesshomaru was teaching me on my demon abilities. I've been up awhile. So what did you learn. I started her on the basics right now. Like running, smelling, and so on. She learns fast. Mom if you like I can help you on some. We well see Shippo.

The next few days Kagome worked hard to learn more of her skills . In the morning she worked out with Sesshomaru, and in the early afternoon Sesshomaru had his guards teaching her weaponry for a couple of hours. Sesshomaru had a mico come, and start teaching her about her mico powers in the late afternoon. So the only time Kagome got a brake was evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 13**

**The forth day Sesshomaru told Kagome she could take the day off. **

**Your not working out today Kags no I'm taking the day off, and I thought that I would spend it with you, and Shippo. So what do you want to do? Well how about we have a pick neck the three of us, oh and the guards. That's sounds great. I seen a meadow with lots of flowers, and a stream near by. That sounds like a perfect place for it. I'll go have the cooks make us up a basket. Don't forget to have them put enough in for the guards too. I wont forget Kags. Now go get Shippo. See you in a bit.**

**Awhile later they got to the place that Songo was talking about. **

**This is nice Songo. I`ll lay it out Kags. You, and Shippo go have some fun. Ok Songo. Shippo we are going to play a game called hide, and seek. You go hide while I cover my eyes, and count to twenty. Then I'll come looking for you. Ok mom.**

**When Kagome started counting, while Shippo ran to hide. Kagome used her nose to sniff out Shippo. They switched after she found him. After awhile Songo told them that it was time to eat. **

**That was fun mom. It was wasn't it. I'm hungry. How about you? Yes me too. Now this is nice Songo. I'm glad you found this place. Me too. Come and join you men. We brought enough for you two too. Thank you Ladies. **

**After they ate the women lounged around awhile before they headed back. They didn't know that they where being watched. **

**So the stupid winch isn't paying attention to my presents. I thought that she was suppose to be better than me. And them guards hasn't noticed either. Oh how sad. Now you well die winch.**

**Kikyo pulled back her bow string, and let her arrow fly it flew true. Just as it was getting ready to go threw her heart she turned, and it struck her in her arm. Tarring a artery. The blood was shooting out fast. Kagome past out. One of the guards picked her up and ran as fast as he could back to the castle. While Songo, and the other guard went to look for the one that did it. But Kikyo had left in a hurry. So they ran after the other guard. When they got there, the guard rushed her to the healer. When Sesshomaru cought sent of her blood he flew to where it was coming from.**

**What happened? Some tried top kill Kagome. We couldn't fide +who it was. You where suppose to keep her safe. There was know area my lord. Who ever it was had to of been strong enough to mask is she ? She well be fine my lord. She heals fast. She well probably sleep until tomorrow morning. She can be moved to her room now.**

**Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, and took her to her room. Miyou took her bloody cloths off with Sango's help. They cleaned her up while Sesshomaru stood out side her door. When they where done he came back in.**

**Miyou, Songo stay right here. I need to talk to you. Yes my lord. Shut the door. Good I`m going to talk low so know one well here what I have to say. This stays between us. Yes ser. **

**Sesshomaru went over to the wall, and touched something. A passage was opened.**

**No one knows about this besides Inuyasha. You are to keep this a secret. I wount Kagome moved to my room, But let everyone think she is steel in this room. Bring some of her things to my room threw here. Now follow me.**

**Sesshomaru picked up Kagome again, and went into the passage. He soon cam to his chambers, and had Miyou pull the covers down. Then he put Kagome in his bed.**

**I`m not going to take any more chances. She well be staying with me so I can keep her safe.**

**Sesshomaru`s eyes where tinged red. So Songo didn't argue with him. After they went back into Kagome`s chambers they gathered a few things, and took them to his chambers, and put them away. Then went back threw to Kagome`s chambers. Sesshomaru followed. They all left the chambers of Kagome`s. While Songo went to comfort Shippo, Miyou went to take care of her chores. The guards watched Sesshomaru go into his room, after he told them to keep an eye out for any intruders. He then went , and undressed. Then climbed into bed next to Kagome. Her smell had a coming affect on him. And also a very arousing affect**


	14. Chapter 14

LET GO HICKING CHAPTER 14

What ? What do you mean she isn`t dead? It appears that she does live up to my expectations in power, and strength. You didn`t even faze her. Even if you tried to kill her . She is healing fast. How do you know that I have my ways. Now what should I do to you for doing something I did not order. As you can tell Naraku. I well not let you tell me what to do anymore. I have a mind of my own. This is the last time you betray me Kikyo. Yes I found out that you snuck off to see Inuyasha, and that the day you where going to give me the ( She- Con- A- toma ). You desighted the night before that you would have Inuyasha use it instead of me. So I Took the form of him, and struck a fatal blow to you to make you think it was him. After you had betrayed me. I could not let that go.

Naraku graved her by the neck, and squeezed it until all that was left of Kikyo was dust on the floor.

Kagura come here. What is your wish Naraku? Take all this dust, and roll it up in the priestess clothing.. Then I wount you to take it to Inuyasha. Most likely he well blame himself for not keeping her safe. And well probly be out raged that she is dead by my hands again. You well have to go towards the northern lands to see what has happened to Touga, and his family.. Now go, but weight until he is back on his land give it a little time . So he can look for her awhile . That he well be out of our way for some time.

Kagura took off to do his bidding.

After Inuyasha got to the northern lands, he seen a lot of damage. He then spotted Koga.

Koga how is your family? Where are they? Inuyasha they are all dead. Even my little sister I think. Know one has been able to find her. Her servant was killed. So we could not talk to her. I`m sorry for your loss Kouga. We well help you get the place put back together. Thanks You stinking dog. Your welcome flea bag. Now let us take a look at the mess. Alright. Have you already barred your dead. If not I`ll help with that. We have already took care of them.

Inuyasha, and Koga went around to see what was the damage. The damage was mostly the dead. Inuyasha then left to tell Sesshomaru. As he was about ready to go onto his land he felt the wind demonesses Kaugra, as she landed in front of him.

What do you wount Kaugra? I`m the barrer of bad news. What is the bad news? I wount your word that you well not kill me? Because I was not even involved when it happened. I didn`t do it . I hat him with a passion. All I wount is mine, and Conna`s freedom. I well not kill you Kaugra. Now tell me. I well show you, and tell you what happened.

Kaugra cam forth to hand over Kikyo`s priestess outfit that had her ashes wrapped up inside.

I`m sorry Inuyasha. I hope you are not going to be mad at me, but Kikyo was brought back by Naraku. He had a witch make her body. So she would do his bidding. But that was not all. She was his bed wormer too.

Kaugra told Inuyasha everything that had been happening.

You are saying she tried to kill Kagome because of me? Not just you. She didn`t wount to share Naraku either. He is desperate to have Kagome as his. Inuyasha I well show you when you are ready to attack him, but not right yeat. Go on home and let Sesshomaru know what is going on, and he well have to have a powerful demon at her side all the time. I well do all this If you help me get my heart, and Conna`s heart back. Ok Kagura. Lets meet here in a few week. I need to do a few things first, and greave. All right I well see you then Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went to Lady Keade`s hut to give her Kikyo`s ashes to be barred again. He stayed for the ceremony, then went on to the plaice of the Moon. As Sesshomaru layed there he watched her sleep peaceably .Sesshomaru was very painfully hard. Sesshomaru then smelt a slight arousal, coming off of her. He wounded what she was dreaming, but he had a good idea when she let out a moan. He could resist her. He layed there, and then fell asleep . He felt at peace with her by him. Kagome was having a heated dream. She was not surprised that Sesshomaru was in it. They where in bed in a sensual way.

She was dreaming about her standing at the foot of a big bountiful bed. The bedding was all silk. She slowly looked him from his toes to his head. She had tied him to the bed when he was asleep.

I well have my way with you Sessy.

Kagome was dressed in red lace. She started to take her cloths off very slowly to subdues him. After she got them off she picked up a feather, and started to run it up and down her body slowly. Making her nipples harden. Then she walked around to be close to Sesshomaru`s face. She then took the feather, and ran it between her legs. After she was done she started to run the feather over him. First by his nose so he could catch her sent of arousal. Then she ran it down, and around his body. Driven him to the edge of going mad with need. She let the feather fall to the floor, and started kissing him, with passion, as her hands slowly traced his town chest to his silver curls. She climbed onto his legs. With hers on the side of his legs .She rubed her hot trigger on one of his legs . She pulled away from kissing him, and sat with her heat close to his member . As she was grinding, she started stroking him. Sesshomaru woke to someone having a handle on him, pumping his member slowly. He opened his eyes to see Kagome moaning as she did this. He let out a growl of approval. Then he notest she was not awake ,that she was doing it in her sleep. He could not stop the erg to shove his member into her hand hard, as she did this. He then got an idea. Sence she was messing with him he desighted to do her the same way. When she started to wake up he stoped what he was doing for a second. Then he started pleasuring her again. She let out a louder moan. Kagome started to wake up. But before she did he herd her say his name in a whisper. Kagome was awake now, but she had not opened her eyes. The first thing she new was that she was not alone in the bed. Then she found her hand had something hard, worm and huge. She then started to feel around to see what exactly she had a hold of. And if she was right at guessing. She started to blush because she was right. In her sleep she had got a hold of who ever was beside her. She quickly removed her hand from him. A gruff voice then spoke.

You started this Kagome now finish it.

Sesshomaru rolled onto her being careful not to crush her. He then sat up, and position his self at her moist opening. With one thrust he planted his self all the way into her. After a few hours of pleasure later. they desighted to get up, and clean them selves, and then dress. As they did he told her what happened to her. . He showed her the hidden passage to her room. When she got to her room she walked out of it. To let everyone think that she was in her own room. He had told her to make sure that she told know one about there little activities that morning. That it was best to keep it a secret. That way Naraku could not use them against each other. Kagome agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 16

After breakfest Sesshomaru, and Kagome went out to train.

Now we well work on your flying. Ok how do I do that? First you bring your wings out. My what? Your wings. I don`t have wings. Oh but you do. Really. Well then tell me how to bring them out? Just a minuet.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome, and turned her around. He took a claw, and made two sleets in her outfit where her wings where suppose to be.

Hay that was a perfectly good outfit that you tore. Better that than you losing your hole top, so everyone can get a peck show.

Kagome blushed.

So what is the next step? Shut your eyes, and concentrate on your wings. The first time they come out it well hurt for a bit. Than you well be fine. Thats nice to know.

Kagome shut her eyes. As she concentrated slits formed on her back, and then blood started trickled down her back. Then her wings cam out she screamed. The pain didn`t last long, and soon left her. The wings where gossamer . There was a lot of colors in them, out lined in black. It didn`t take long before they where dry.

Wow my wings look like butterfly's wings except you can see threw them like a dragon fly. they are so pretty. Now Kagome start by fanning them. A little faster. Ha I`m off the ground. Just stay close to the ground so if you fall. Ok.

Kagome started flying around every where Sesshomaru kept up by riding his cloud. After awhile she got tiered. How do I land. By slowing your speed grudge. When you are almost on the ground just walk like you have been doing.

The first time she landed she feel forward. but luckily she was almost on the ground. So she didn`t get hurt.

Are you all right? Sure just my dignity. You did well for the first time.

Songo had just got done practicing on her moves in the Dil-jo . She just stepped out when she thought she seen Kagome fly by her. She shook her head thinking she was seeing things.

Kagome I wount you to go to the seamstress to have some new outfits made so when you fly you wount ruin your cloths. Thank you Sesshomaru.

Kagome ran over to him, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Then ran into the Castle to find Miyou so she could show her where the seamstress was. Miyou took her there. The seamstress measured her for the cloths she was to make for her. Kagome had Miyou go get some of the diferent types of cloths she whore. So she could make the diferent types that she needed. The seamstress told Kagome that some of her cloths could be altered. Kagome was happy for that. Kagome picked out several diferent colors for her new cloths. The seamstress told her that she would have some kimono done before her evening meal, and she would have them token to her chambers. Kagome , Songo, and Shippo was eating lunch when Inuyasha cam in. He joined them for lunch. He let Kagome know who shot her, and then he apologized to her for it. She let him know that it wasn`t his felt. That she was sorry for his loss. After Inuyasha finished he went to see Sesshomaru to let him know the damage there was in the northern castle, and lands. He then left again to parole the lands. Sesshomaru sent men to help them rebuild .

Kagome I thought I seen you flying? You did Songo. I did? Sesshomaru told me about me having wings, and then told me how to bring them out, and started teaching me how to use them. By the way Songo how was your training going? Fine I beat the solger with hardly any effort. Needless to say his captin has him training harder. Poor guy. Didn`t you tell him that you where an expert? Yes I did.

He just told me he needed to work out more anyway. Ok. Then why don't we go out to get some weapons training in this afternoon? Fine with me.

Songo, and Kagome went out side to do their training. Kagome brought her wings out to work on flying while she used weapons. Sesshomaru was in his study trying to do his paper work. But his thoughts where on Kagome, and what they did that morning. He cost his self for he was starting to get hard again. He then got up from his desk and went out onto the balcony. As he looked around he spotted the woman that was making him hard. She was doing a little flying. She was higher than she should have been. When she seen him she forgot about what she was doing. She started to fall. As she did she panicked, and forgot she could flap. In a instant Sesshomaru was there as she was going down. Just before she hit he had graved her by her feet. He then pulled her up to him.

Kagome you have to remember to always flap your wings in the air. What has distracted you so much that you feel? Nothing really.

Sesshomaru new she was lying, but didn`t pursue it.

You better reast your wings for now. Yes I think I better. Soon you well be able to just fly without thinking of it. It well become second nature to you. Thank you for saving me from a bad fall. You are welcome.

Sesshomaru landed with Kagome in his arms. He held her for a bit before setting her down. Songo, and Kagome`s guards rushed to her.

Are you alright Kags? Sure. Guards you should have been with her, and should have caught her. We where My lord, but you got there first. Next time you better catch her before she gets that close to the ground again. Yes ser. Come on Lord Sesshomaru It was my felt don`t blame them. Mico it is their job to keep you safe. Now I well take my leave.

A week had went by sence Kagome started flying now she could do it at will. Sesshomaru trained her to sniff out diferent orders as she flew. He took her to the forest for her to train there. She picked up on diferent moves, and strategies as she went. She was a fast learner. No one knew that they where lovers. One day Kagome wounted to suprise him when she got up from his bed. She went to his study, and knocked. He new it was her. He told her to come on in. He had been talking with one of the men that had been helping Lord Kouga rebuild his land, and all. When she cam in he dismissed the man.

So Kagome what is it that you wount this early this morning? Sessy I`m hurting.

Sesshomaru got up fast, and started to look her over with concern.

Where are you injured? I didn`t say I was injured.

As she talked she went to the door, and locked it. Then she slowly started to undress. She whir a deep blue thong, with a matching bra. Her grader was black with the same color in it, and she had on black spider web nylon, with a pair of stiletto heals on. She walked over to Sesshomaru slowly.

I`m hurting right here.

She was pointing to her womanhood.

I don`t know what can make it better. Do you?


	16. Chapter 16

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 17 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Sesshomaru had never seen such a vision of loveliness that was in front of him. He stood, and seized her lips, as she got closer. All the while his hands roamed over her body. He then pulled back from her lips, and said in a gruff voice.

I can help get rid of that pain for you, and make it quite pleasurable. .Really? Yes. Help me then?

He then devoured her lips again, While he was kissing his hands went to her heat when he got to the dampness of her he plunged two of his fingers into her. While he was doing that she let out a moan. .He then laid her down gently onto his desk. After That he started planted butterfly kisses as he slowly decended down her womanhood. Until he got to her center. He looked up at her .

I've been wonted to really tast you sense I've laid my eyes on you.

He took hold of her legs with his hands, and he then put them over his shoulders. He plunged his tong into her, she let out a squeal of delight. She felt a fire building inside her. Sesshomaru then pulled his tong out, and was licking her nub, while he plunged his fingers in, and out of her in a fast motion. It was not long before she started panting, and screamed his name as she cam. He started to lick up her juices. After he pulled out his fingers ,he took her legs, and rapped them around his waist. He then plunged he hard throbbing member deep with in her. She was so nicely slick, and tight. He glided in, and out at a fast pass. As he got closer to his go he started pounding into her even harder, and faster. He was Cumming, as she was too. When he howled his release she screamed her as well. After they did Kagome was panting. Sesshomaru sat down, and pulled her into his lap. They stayed that way until their harts slowed., and they caught there breaths.

I don`t fell that pain any more. I told you I could help. Just let me know when that pain comes back, and I`ll do something about it.

He then kissed her.

I think you need to get dressed before someone comes in. As you my lover. By the way I locked the door so I dought that anyone well even try.

She gave him a light kiss, and then got up, and dressed. He got up also, and put his arms around her, and pulled her to him. He than licked, and kissed her neck before shet unlocked the door, and left.. He got dressed also .It had been a week since Inuyasha had left. When he finely cam back. He went to the study to see Sesshomaru.

So where have you been?. Every where, and no where. Inuyasha you have responsibilities here. If you are going to be gone that long at least let someone know. I was not thinking. Apparently. Since you where out there did you at least petrol our land? Well I was all around it, so I guess that would be a yes. And no there was know intruders. If there where I would have gotten rid of them. By the way what is that smell that's in here?

He sniff more.

I know what it is now . You are so grouse. Having sex in here. Who with? That is none of your business. You know that I well find out sooner, or later. It well have to be later. For right now I do think you need to clean up little brother your smell offends me. Are you telling me I stink? Yes, you probably haven't had a bath in a week. I guess your right I do need one.

He then took off.

Hay Song that's cheating. No it is not.

Songo threw her over sized boomerang again. Kagome flew up in the air.

Now who the cheat? All is fare in love, and war. What ever Kags.

They had spent the next two hours in the Dil jo working out, and fine tuning their scales.

You know Song I think I've really got the hang of flying now. I think you are too. But you need to work on fighting more as you fly, plus using your weapons. I`ll get it. I know you well. Now lets go clean up for breakfast.

Well hi there girls. How long have you been there monk? Oh a little while. Did you wount something? No I just like to watch you two in action. You sure keep your bodies in fine shape.

Songo hit him over the head with her boomerang

You letch, you are depraved.

They left him there on the floor enounces. So he could recover by himself.. After they bath, they went to eat.

I feel like I can eat a horse Song. Do not give the cooks ideas. They might think you would really like horse meat. That there is just gross.

As they made their way to the table Inuyasha cam in.

Well Inuyasha it is nice to see you back. I`m sorry for your loss. Thanks. At least someone knows how I feel. You have lost a lot of weight I see. We are going to have to fatten you up. He laughed. You look good when you laugh. He blushed a little. Where is Sesshomaru? He is in his study going threw documents. Steel at it. I`m going to go see if he wounts to join us for breakfast. Ok Kags hurry up we need to fatten Inuyasha up before he fades away.

The women laughed before Kagome took off to get Sesshomaru to have breakfast with her, and the rest. As she neared the door she heard talking.

. Sesshomaru darling when are we going to mate?. The war is over now. Kagome`s heart was breaking hearing this. She felt like she was being used. She could hardly believe her ears. As tears starting powering down her face she turned and ran up the stairs, graved her bag, and stuffed most of her cloths into it. Then out of the castle she ran .How could he do that to her? She took to the air and she flew, She kept on flying until she was exhausted. She then landed by a lake, and sat. She put her head in her hands and cried until she fell a sleep.

Sesshomaru are you going to give me an answer.? I will not mate you. Is it because of that girl you have been keeping here? I can even smell that you where rutting in here this morning with her. But I well forgive you.

Sesshomaru was starting to lose his temper

Besides she can't give you what I can. You whore! I would not touch anything that sleeped around as much as you. We are suppose to mate for an alliance. This could mean war. I`m going to let my brother know that you are backing out. Go ahead. I have already talked to him. My brother loves me. He will do as I say. I don`t think so. You see we have already signed a treaty.

She got mad, and left. After she left Sesshomaru went to eat. When he got there Kagome was know where in sight.

Songo where is Kagome? She went to get you. She never cam to the study. Well that's where she said she was heading. Anyway that is what she told us. I`ll check on her. o see if she is in her room. Thats alright Songo. Sense I`m up I`ll just go see if she is there myself.

When he got to their room she was not there. Then he thought. Now where could she have gone.. I wonder if she heard the conversation I was having with that bitch.? Or maybe just part of it. He was mad at himself for not telling Kagome about the princess. He flue down the stairs,

Inuyasha Kagome is missing. Did you look everywhere? Of corse I did. I wount you to go send men out to find her. Do you think someone graved her? Inuyasha just go.. He then took off too, to look for her. himself


	17. Chapter 17

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 18 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Sesshomaru`s men looked all over the castle, and the grounds. No one had seen her even leave. Songo and Shippo were in tears.

Where could she have gone? Could anyone got by the guards? Apparently Songo. She was alright this morning ? She seamed in a great mood my lord. Did she get upset with you Sesshomaru? No Inuyasha. Why would she? We well find her .

Sesshomaru`s solders where sent all over his lands He himself took off into the air. Inuyasha, Miroku, And Songo went to help find her too. After flying awhile he caught her scent. Since it was a strong one. There was steal traces of it in the air. Where was she going?

When Kagome woke. She notest it was dark.

Did I sleep that long its so dark ?

As soon as her mind cleared she new she wasn't where she feel asleep.

Where am I? Are you rested now? You must have been real tired, to fall a sleep by a lake. Who are you? And that is my business, not yours. Why did you bring me here? My, My. So many questions. First of all you know who I am. Naraku? You are in my castle. Why am I here? You have know right to grave me. you are here to be my mate. Like hell, I well.

He started to come closer to her.

Keep away from me you creep. I can't, and wount do that Kagome.

Kagome .got off the big white silk bed. fast. She wounded to get as fare away as she could from him.

Oh but you tast so good and your smell is so enticing pet? I am not your pet, or anything else of yours. I`m going to leave now. Oh I don`t think so.

Kagome got a smile on her face. Before he could stop her she had vanished.

Where the hell where did she go? I new I should have chained her.

Naraku`s eyes where burning red.

Kagura get her!

Kagome didn`t know which way to go. She just headed south.

I`m so lost now. I need to find shelter for tonight.

She masked her sent, and flew off.

This time no one well find me.

As she went, she spotted a hut in the woods. She had been flying over an hour, and she was getting a little tired. The hut looked like it was abandoned. So she desighted to made her self at home.

I think I`ll be safe here. I know I can take care of my self now.

She gathered wood for the night. Even though she was hungry she new she would have to wait until morning .She cleaned her self up at the river near by. As she did so, she thought she heard a crying. So she went to look for what ever was making that noise. When Kagome got to the place that the noise cam from She seen a little girl, with raggedy cloths on. Curled up into a ball. She also had cuts, and burses all over her.

Hi there little one what are you doing out here in the forest all alone?

The girl sniffled, and looked at Kagome.

My name is Kagome. What is yours?

She didn`t say a word.

Well I can't leave you out here by yourself. So I well take you to the hut with me . That is after we get you cleaned up So that way you can keep worm, and safe inside with me. Don`t wiry I`ll protect you. Know one well lay a hand on you with me around.

Kagome then picked her up and took her to a hot springs that was near by. Kagome found some herbs to make a hair, and body cleaner. I well try not to hurt you, I`ll be as gentle as I can. The little one looked at Kagome and smiled. After she had bathed her she took her to the hut. She sat her by the fire to keep worm.

Lets see what we can find to sleep on, and in.

Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag, and a nightie for her, and the little girl. They cuddled up in the sleeping bag together to sleep, after Kagome had put up a barrer around the place to keep them safe. Sesshomaru followed her trail to the river. Then the sent vanished. He then picked up a light smell of Naraku. His eyes bleed red, as he howled in anger. Inuyasha was there with in seconds.

Did you find her? No, Naraku has her. Her smell ends here, and I can smell a little of that bustard Naraku`s sent with hers too.

Suddenly Sesshomaru smelled Naraku sent even stronger. But it was not him.

What do you wount winch? You smell of allready have Kagome? What else do you wount?

Sesshomaru then pulled out his deadly sword, and was ready to strike.

I have not come here to fight. Then why are you here? I`m looking for that mico/ demonesses. She seamed to have disappeared right in front of Naraku`s eyes. He sent me after her. Not that I wount to bring her back to his filthy hands .

Songo, and Miroku showed up awhile later, and herd some of the conversation.. Kagura was leaving at that time.

Was she trying to help us Lord Sesshomaru? Maybe It seems like it. Have you found my mom? No. kit Naraku had her, but she escaped from him. By the way how did you get here? I followed you all.

Shippo started to cry again. Songo hugged him tightly to her to convert him..

We well find her Shippo. Don`t you wiry. Besides she is very strong, and she can take care of herself. Very well it seams. You think so? Yes, I know so. Now let's go back to the castle for the night. Then we well head out in the morning. Ok? Ok aunt

So they headed back.


	18. Chapter 18

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 19

Songo let Shippo sleep with her that night. She didn`t get much sleep her self. Not with Shippo having nightmares. The next morning cam soon. Songo, and Shippo dressed, and went to eat.

Morning everyone. Good morning Songo, and little Shippo. Songo we have been discussing this, and we think it would be a good idea for you to go back to your home. Do you think she might of went there? Maybe. but if she hadn`t then she probly well soon. I think you are right Miroku. Why don`t we fly on your fire cats. That way we can get there sooner. Does that mean that you well be going with me Miroku? Yes it does. Lord Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru have all ready left. They left three hours ago. Thats pretty early. I think they are very whored about her. Epically lord Sesshomaru. You notest too, ha. Yes I have I have never seen him act that way about anyone. Inuyasha said the same thing. He notest too. Yes I think he has a soft spot for her. I don`t mean to bother you lady Songo, but I have went to the trouble of packing your things, and Shippo`s. I also packed a few things of yours Monk Miroku, for the trip. I also had the cooks pack up some food for the trip. I aprechate it Miyou. Thanks so much this well save time. I hope you find her she is such a nice woman. She is. We better get going Miroku, and Shippo. It`s a long trip.

They took off towered the village of woke up not felling very good. The first thing she went out side the hut, and threw up. After that she felt a little better. She went to the river, and cleaned up. While she was there she caught some fish, for the little girl, and her. She brought some wood in, and started a fire. Then put the fish on some sticks to cook. Sence the girl was steel asleep, Kagome went to look around the place. It was pretty ruined down. When she went in the girl was setting by the fire watching the fish.

Well good morning little one. My name is Rin. So you can talk? Well Rin are you ready to eat? Yes. Good go clean up over there. I brought some water for you to do so. Its in that basin. There is a rag close to it that you can use. I think the fish is done. You all done? Yes. Then lets eat Rin.

As they finished there meal. They went out side.

So I think we well make this our little place Rin. What do you think? I think it well be a good place. Ok then I`m going to start to cut down trees to build us a good place. So while I do that I wount you to take out everything that you think that is good enough to use, and set it all over there, fare enough away from where we are building. Ok, Kagome I can do that. Well lets get with it then.

Kagome cut down a lot of logs to make there place. She made sure to go far enough away so know one could tell that it was where they where. She trimmed, and skinned the wood in know time .Then she knoched them so they would fit together good. She used her power to lift them into place. By lunch time she had it haft done. When she stoped for lunch Rin had already caught some fish for them to eat., and had them cooking.

Thank you Rin you did very well. It is ready Kagome. We can eat now. I glad you got all the good stuff out. It sure saved me some time. By tonight we well have us a home. Kagome I found some Chickens', and two cows running around. I fixed the pin for the cows, and I gathered the chicken eggs. How fortunate for us. I`m going to see about the chicken house is. I`ll go take care of our place.

Then went back to work. It didn`t take Kagome long to finish up on the house. After that she went , and cut up wood to make diferent rooms inside. There was two bedrooms. She used her powers to create a hammer, and nails to put them in place. After that she went to catch their dinner. As she was looking she found a pig. She killed it, and cleaned it up and took it back to the house. She tied it up into a tree, while she gathered wood in a bleak of an eye. She dug a pit. Put her wood in, and let it. She took a small tree, and stuck it threw the pig. and put it over the fire pit to cook . She then went off to see if she could find some bamboo to build stuff with. By the end of the day both of them where tired., and dirty. So they went to take a bath in the river. Two days had past sence Songo, and Shippo had got home. To there disappointment Kagome was not there when they got back. Songo, and Shippo stayed, while Miroku went to let his friends know that she wasn`t back. To keep her mind busy Songo, and Shippo worked in there gardens, and hunted. It had been two weeks sence they seen her. By that time Kagome was getting tiered of being sick every day. She didn`t know what was wrong with her. She was wired not just for herself, but for Rin too. She then made a dissection. She would take the chance to see if Songo cam back to their home, sence she was not there they weren't in any danger. She let Rin sleep, and made sure that her barrer was holding well.

The barrer was the kind that made you think there was know one there. She flew off to find her old home. It didn`t take her long to find it. It was late at night. Songo was setting on the porch. She seemed not able to sleep. Kagome snuck up on her, and almost skirted her to death.

Kagome your back? No Songo I`m not. I would put you two at risk if I was to stay. So I only cam to show you where I live. And to get my kit, and you keep an eye out for danger. Ok Kagome.

Kagome went in, and packed some of his stuff . Then she picked Shippo, and his stuff up, and got on Her cat, and left. With Songo behind her on Kilala. After they landed Kagome motioned for them to come in.

Wow what a nice place Kagome. Is this where you been? Yes. I`ll tell you everything after I lay Shippo down . There I`m back now. I`ll make us some tea, and then I`ll tell you what has been going on.

After she was done she brought Songo, and herself a cup of tea. Kagome told her everything.

You, and Sesshomaru? Yes Songo.


	19. Chapter 19

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 20

You ran away because you over herd him talking to some demonesses about a betrothal? Yes. What an ass. He beds you, and throws you to a side. Pretty much. Then he has the gall to wonder why you left his protection. He is so cold hearted. The bad thing Songo is I think I love him. I never felt the way I fell with him. I`m so sorry Kags. I`m sure time well heal your heart. I don`t know Songo. What do you mean by that Kags? Songo I have been getting sick every day. Kags. Yes I think I am. So I wount to go get Lady Keade, and bring her out here tomorrow night if you would? Sure Kags. Oh by the way I've been helping the slayers get rid of a few bad demons that has destroyed some places. So they been paying me for it. Thats good Songo. You are fitting in well with the slayers. Why don`t you tell me more later, but for right now we need to get some reast.

Songo sleeped in the front room, and Kagome went on to bed. The next morning Kagome, and Songo woke to screaming. Kagome hurried to Rins room. She new what had happened.

I see you two have met. Momma is it really you? Yes kit. It is.

He ran, and jumped into her arms.

I mist you so much mom. And I, you Shippo. Now I wount you to meet Rin. I found her one day after I got away from Naraku. Her parents where killed when a demon cam to their place at a village by the Southern Castle. Thats been a few weeks. I know. She did good to survived that long. She told me she stayed at a village until one of the men tried to touch her. She picked up a big rock, and injered him. She doesn't know how bad. Because she ran after that. When I found her she was just skin, and bones. Rin you are such a brave girl. I hope you did a lot of damage to that filthy demon. By the way my name is Songo. This is Shippo, Kagome`s kit. What kind of demon are you Rin? I`m from the black dog demon clan. I`m really glad to meet you Rin. Kagome would you mind if I called you mom too? No I don`t mind at all Rin. Now why don`t you show your brother where to wash up at. Ok mom.

Kagome went to milk the cow first. After that she strained it then Kagome, and Songo went to clean up after words. After they all where done, Kagome went to work on breakfest. Soon it was done. It consisted of pork, some scrambled eggs, and some fruit, plus some milk for the kids. After Kagome eat she ran out the door to get sick . After she cleaned up herself, and the dishes after the children cleaned after their meal they went to play while Kagome, and Songo sat and watched.

I`m going to have to leave soon Kags. I don`t wount anyone think something happened to me. Ok Songo. Be careful. Keep your eyes piled for spies, and danger. Well do.

When Songo got back . She did her chores then went the village. She picked up a few things that Kagome needed while she was there. After that she went to see lady Keade.

Lady Keade are you in? Yes Songo I`m here. I brought you some eggs. Thank you dear. Wount you have some tea with me? Thank you. lady Keade can I ask you to keep a secret? Yes I can. This is between you, and I. Tell me then.

Songo told Keade everything that was going on, and why Kagome chooses to stay hidden until Naraku is destroyed. When evening cam Keade went with Songo on her fire cat. They flew to Songo`s place until it got dark. They then flew to where Kegome was living. After they landed they went inside. Kagome just made some tea, knowing that she would have visitors soon. As they sat down with there Tea.

Kagome I need to look at your belly. Ok.

Kagome pulled down her pj shorts so Keade could see. Keade felt her stomick.

Yes you are in the family way. Being that I`m a demon, and its father is, how long before I give birth lady Keade? A dog demon is three months. Say what? Just a minuet, I`m not done. A fairy is generally three, and a haft.

Thats diferent. Songo I don`t have to go threw nine months like a human. Thats not fair. I have something else to tell you. What is it? You are having probly three pups. Sence the father is a powerful dog it well be dement in them . Well then I well probly be due in three months. Well you are probably a few weeks already. Oh I guess I need to get busy making them some beds. Songo do you know where I can get a lot of down feathers? Know but I`ll ask. Thanks. By the way did you brig me some sowing stuff, and cloth? Yes I did. Thanks a lot lady Keade. You are welcome Kagome. If you need me you know where I am, and I well not let anyone know where you live unless you tell me to. The morning sickness will be gone soon. So for now take this and add it to your tea every morning.

Songo took Keade back. Then went to her own place. She got up the next day early, and got her shores done , and off she went to find out where she could get some down feathers. The slayers told her where to go. So she went to Kagome, and Kagome gave her a powder that would knock out anything for a few hours. Songo got Shippo to go with her so he could distract them until she knocked them out. They then collected all the feathers they wounted with the magic bag that could carry any thing, and there was always room for more. After they where done they went back to Kagome`s. while they where out Rin, and Kagome went to get a bunch of bamboo to use on the baby beds. She first cut down a tree that would be able to produce all three baby beds. She cleaned up the tree, and went to work on making them. It was not hard with her demon blood. She carved out each one in diferent designs, and in a way so it could rock. So she would be able to rock the pups to sleep. Rin tried to help her as much as she could.

Hi Songo, you ,and my little man made it back safe I see? Did you get the feathers for me. We got a lots of downy feathers for you Kags. What are you doing with all that . I`m going to make some mattresses for the pups, and my son, and darter. I`m going to do theirs first then the babies. Kags I got enough to make a lot more than that. I`ll make pillows too. If I have any left then I`ll make my own bed. You well have plenty believe me. Well then I`ll make you, a mattress too. Well them I well have to go get more material so you can. I better be going Kags. Ok Songo see you tomorrow? Yes Kags I`ll bring the stuff with me. I`ll see you then.


	20. Chapter 20

**LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 21 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**The next day Songo did what she said she would do. Kagome made breakfest for all of them. They spent the day together making stuff. Kagome started on the mattresses, and Songo started on the covers for the kids. Within two days they where done. Time seamed to have slipped by fast and Kagome was due any day now. As usual Songo cam to check up on Kagome.**

**How is it going? Just fine if only I could see my feet. You well soon. **

**Kagome was having pain . At first it was verily noticeable. But then they started getting worse.**

**Songo do me a favor. What is it Kags? Well would help me to my bed. . And would you remove the bedding, and mattress for now. I well just need a blanket under, and over me, and a pillow, or two. Is it time Kags? I think so. I also need you to go see lady Keade, and bring her back here. Right away.**

**Songo flew off quickly to get Keade. It was not long before they where back. Rin was inside helping her mom. Shippo was out side passing. Kagome let out a scream, as she felt a strong contraction.. Then a gush of water spilled from her. Songo, and Keade went into her room.**

**Shippo would help Rin get some more water for me. Sure. After that you well have to take care of the animals. Your mom is in labor, and is having your siblings. Ok ready Rin. Yes lets go. **

**Songo, and Keade took off the blanket, and cleaned up the mess. Then put another clean blanket under her. After they had her cleaned up. Songo went to wash out the blanket that was soiled, and then hung it up to dry. Keade looked to see how fare along Kagome was. She was in a lot of pain now.**

**Kegome you are ready to push your first pup. So take in a breath, and push. Push harder that's it just about there. **

**After Kagome let out a scream. Saying you son of a bitch. You did this to me. She then herd the first cry of her first born.. **

**Kags its a boy. Keade handed it to Songo to clean up, while she got ready for the next.. Soon there was another,. It was a girl. Then the third cam. It was also a girl..**

**Kags you have a boy, and two girls. Oh I still hurt. Its just the after birth coming out. But it should not hurt. I better check to see if every thing is fine. I feel like there is one more. Do we have a hider? Yes we do you have one more to go.**

**Sesshomaru was setting around the camp with his back against a tree. He was flowing a led to where Naraku`s castle was. He only took Inuyasha, Miroku, and a few of his best men to kill him. As he sat there he soon fell asleep. He had not sleeped in days. Every time he closed his eyes he seen her face. He was suddenly jolted by a scream. He looked around.**

**Did you here a scream? What scream? There has not been a scream. It must be all in your head. **

**Sesshomaru got up to go look around. After he was satisfied that there was nothing he went to set back against the tree. Soon he was asleep again. After he got in around five hours before he woke. with another jolt. As he got up he remembered a little bit of a dream. He had. He was in some house. Kagome screamed you bustard at him. She had a hug belly. He herd a pup.**

**Lets head out . **

**While on the way he kept thinking about the dream. Was it really a dream, or a premonition?**

**Hay ass hole you need to pay attention to where you are going. **

**They had finely made it to Naraku`s castle. With one strike Inuyasha had the bearer down. Naraku was in shock. They had got the jump on him. Now he would pay with his life.**

**Sesshomaru took all his frustrations out on him. He shredded him into peaces. Then melted the rest of him with his poisonous claws. It felt good to be rid of that evil creature. Kagura had been helping them they new where he was with her help. **

**This is the last one Kagome now push. I`m so tired. You said that with the last one last time Songo.**

**She bared down one more time, and out cam her last pup squawking. Songo graved it and cut the cord, and cleaned her up. **

**It`s a girl Kags.**

**She then handed her over to her mom.**

**I have four babies. Just one boy and three girls.**

**Kegome handed her son and the first girl over to Songo, and took the author two girls to feed. Songo handed Keade one to help burp. As soon as they where burped they put them in their beds .Kagome fell asleep as soon as she had them all feed. Keade and Songo took them from her and burped them and put them to bed too. Two of them went in one bed. Afte they cleaned Kagome and the mess up. **

**I`m going to take a nap now that it is over with. Songo well you take the after birth fare off ? Yes I well do that right away.**

**after she left Kagome to sleep she gathered the stuff, and took off on her cat to get rid of it. Then she returned..**

**Is that tea I smell? Yes it is. Would you like some? Very much so thanks. **

**As they where setting and enjoying their tea.**

**Those pups are so quit. The Boy with white, silver hair like dad, plus all his markings. He is one handsome little man. The three girls is a sight to behold. I agree with you. With all the combination of mico, and demon, plus Lord Sesshomaru`s demon. We better rest while we can. She is going to need all the help she can get. .Keade are you going to sercomesize him now? Yes it is best to be done with it.**

**The next few day was a mess. Songo desisted to stay with Kagome for awhile longer. After a few days Kagome was finely getting the hang of things.**

**Songo you need to go home. If you are gone to long the villagers well come and check on you. You are right, But first what are their names? My little man well be Inutasha. That's nice. Did you name him after Inuyasha? No. I herd that name, and I like it. My first girl well is Shari. She is the one with pink hair, the quarter moon and roses on her. Plus one pink stripe on each arm, and legs my next girl is Wacona. You know the baby blue colored hair one, with water droplets on her forehead, and the crescent moon above it, plus the magenta strip on her arms, legs, and hips. And the last with her firry red, and yellow mixed hair, and flames' I like the way her crescent moon has flames on both sides of it, and her stripes are golden, She is Saran. I love those names. They seem to suit them. I well agree with you. You have such a nice family Kags. I`m so jealous. You well have a family some day Songo, and probly a husband. . **

**Songo left a little later.**

**Where are you going Inuyasha? If you must know Miroku, and I are going to the slayers village to let them know about Naraku, plus we where going by Songo`s to see if she has herd anything about Kagome. Then go. Well I really do no need your permission.**

**Miroku and Inuyasha headed out. It only took them only a haft a day to get there sence they where on Ah-Un. They landed in the village first to see Lady Keade. **

**Where are you, you old hag? Watch your tong Inuyasha. What ever. Lady Keade we bring good news. Naraku is dead. That is indeed good news. You must go tell Songo right away.**

**As they left.**

**I wonder why she wonted us to tell her right away? **

**Songo had just got back home when they showed up. She looked tired. **

**Songo have you been over doing it?**

**She had to think fast. **

**Yes I have. Would you two like to com in, and have some tea? That would be nice Songo.**

**They followed her in. **

**What brings you here? We brought news. Of what? Naraku is dead. Oh K. What was that? Buy the way have you heard any thing about Kegome? Or know where Kagome is? Yes.. Yes ? But you have to promise not to say a thing to Sesshomaru. Why not? Just promise. Ok we promise. I well take you to see her then.**

**Songo got back on Kilala again. **

**We are going back Kilala lets go Miroku. if you wount you can ride with me. Just Keep your hands in the right place Monk. **

**Inuyasha got on Aw-Un, and followed. As they got there they heard crying. **

**What was that? You well see**

**.Songo knocked on the door. You could here Kagome. inside.**

**Did you forget Something Songo? Come on in I do not know why you think you need to knock. **

**When Kagome turned around, after changing a diaper she got a big surprise.**

**Songo why? Lessen Kags. Naraku is dead. Really? Oh what a relief. But they well tell Sesshomaru where I am. Inuyasha and Miroku stood there with their mouths open. Shut you mouths guys. What is going on? Who? Why don`t you look for your self.**


	21. Chapter 21

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 22 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Inuyasha looked at the babies.

Sesshomaru`s? Yes. Did he force you? Is that why you ran away? Of corse not. Then why? Let's go into the other room, and talk. By the way this is my adopted darter Rin.

Rin was hiding behind Kagome`s legs.

Mom who are they? My friends. Can Shippo and I go play now?. Yes of corse. But no yelling, Ok mom.

She then left. Rin was so happy to have another brother, and more sisters. As they sat at the kitchen table Kagome told them every thing.

So you think Sesshomaru is going to mate this demoness? I think I would know if he was. How ever there is this one that was there that day that wounts to mate with him. He always turns her down. She sleeps with everything. He has better tast than that. He would not stoop so low as to mate that. Now that that is cleared up. Let's get you packed to go. I`m not going anywhere Inuyasha. What do you mean? These are the airs of the west. Do you have any idea what could happen to them? What? Sesshomaru has a few enemas. They might wount to kill his pups just to get back at him. I never enough of that .Do you think he wouldn't mind. having us there? Why would he after all they are his flesh, and blood too. But what about my place? Just leave it. What about the animals? If I may? Go ahead Miroku. I well take Songo, and we well go to the village to get a wagon, with horses to pull all the stuff in. We well trade your house for them, and the goats. Weight I have to have the goats. You well only need one nanny. I`m sure that Lord Sesshomaru can provide the rest. Wonder if he doesn't wount his pups? Then I well clam them as mine. You would do that for me Inuyasha? Of corse I would. Their my blood too. Ok then I well go. Good. its settled then.

Miroku, and Songo went into the village and met up with the ones that took care of her, and Kagome`s place . They where glad to trade. for the place. After they got back they started packing Kagome up. They all stayed the night and left the next morning. It was not easy caring the four babies. But they managed. Inuyasha hired some of the slayers to escort them to the castle. It took them four days to get there. They had to stop often, so the babies could be feed, cleaned, and changed. By the time they got there Kagome was on pins and needles .

Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru. What did I tell you about knocking Jaken? Sorry me lord. Inuyasha is back. and that means what to me? He has brought a caravan with him. Now what is he up to. Send him to me when he arrives. Yes me lord.

Sesshomaru weighted on Inuyasha to show himself.

Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru would like to see you. Tell him as soon as I have a bath I well join him in his study. As you wish.

He then left. Inuyasha quietly ordered the servants to bring in every thing. He told them to put the stuph in the rooms close to Sesshomaru`s rooms. Kagome went to the room she use to stay in, and then went to take a bath. As she was bathing Songo told the servants where to put the baby's stuff. You helped her clean.

I`m so glad you are back Lady Kagome. I`m glad to be back Miyou.

After she was cleaned, and dressed she went to the baby's room to clean them with help from Miyou.. When they where done with them. Inuyasha cam in after he had cleaning up.

Are you ready to present them to there father? We are all set. I well have one of the maids call for you when it is time. Ok Inuyasha.

Kagome was nervice.

It well be fine. You well see.

Inuyasha then left.

It took you long enough. What have you carted to the castle? Weight and you well see.

Inuyasha then stepped to the door, and nodded.

Let us go.

I think you well be surprised Sesshomaru.

Kagome then led the way down the stairs. She had the servants to stand behind her when they all got to the bottom. Sesshomaru just cam out of his study fallowing after Inuyasha. Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes. Right in front of him was Kagome Just as lovely as ever, But it seamed she had more on top. Kagome smiled at him.

Hello My Lord. It is nice to see you well. Kagome?

She then walked up to him and slapped him. Sesshomaru showed no emotions. He graved her hands.

What did you slap me for? I well give you four good reasons, and these reasons really hurt bad at that time.

Kagome stood a little to the side and motioned for the first of the servant to approach. Lord Sesshomaru

I would like you to meat your son. Inutasha.

Sesshomaru`s eyes opened wide in surprise. The next servant cam forwards.

This is your first darter, Sheri. This is your second darter, Wacona, and this is your last darter, Saran..

Kagome saw Sesshomaru look at the pups with pride, and love in his eyes He slipped his mask back on before anyone saw his emotions.

I think we need to talk Kagome. I do too. I well leave you two alone. And get some goats for the pups. I`ll see you later Kagome.

Inuyasha then left. Sesshomaru started walking toured his study. Kagome fallowed. After she told the servants to take the babies to bed. After they went inside Sesshomaru shut the door for privacy

Now that we are alone. I wount to know why you ran away?

Kagome told all she heard, and all that had happened sence then.

You did not know you where charring our pups? No. But when I found out I desighted to stay hidden to keep them safe, and my self. I could have protected you, and the pups. Did you not trust me? I already told you. I thought you where matting that demoness thought that you had just used me. I do believe you would do the same if you where me. You are probly right. Now that that's settled .


	22. Chapter 22

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 23 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

We well have to be mated as soon as possible. What do you mean? You had my pups, so now we need to mate. Sesshomaru I well not mate you. What are you saying? I well not mate where there is know love. If you would have loved me the first time we made love then you would have marked me as your mate. I well stay here because the children need both of us in their lives. That is if you wount them in your life. Kagome they are my pups. Of corse I wount them in my life.

Kegome then turned around and left the room. Tears started running down her eyes as she left the room to go see about the babies. As she got near the door she wiped the tears away before going in.

I here crying. I bet they are hungry. They must be I do believe Lady Kagome. I do too.

Kagome sat down and started to feed healer was in there too. Checking the health of the pups when Kagome got there..

Well are they well Miyou? They are in fine health. You are amazing Lady Kagome. Being able to have four pups without losing one. Thanks Miyou, but I had a lot of help from Songo, and Lady Keade. But you did the hard part. How did you keep them feed? We had goats milk. Right now Inuyasha went to get some new goats. I wonder if he had anyone milk the one nanny we had with us. I well have Kie go check. Kie if you would I need it put in four bottles. If know one has milked, have someone do it Ok? Yes I well.

Kagome put down the first two. Then started picking up the anther two.

You are pretty well organized. I have to. I feed each one a little of my milk. Then I feed them goat's milk until they are full. Just keep up the good work. But what I don`t understand is why do you not get a wet nurse? I well not have my pups suckling anyone but me

.Kie cam back with four bottles.

We allready had goats. They have them milked every day, so they can have milk to cook with. Good then. Lets get these pups filled

Everyone that was there picked up a pup, and feed it untell it was full. At that time they didn`t know that Sesshomaru was out side the door watching them. He then desighted to go into the room.

Lord Sesshomaru?. I would like to hold my son.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

Right now we are feeding them. I well help.

Kagome then handed Inutasha to him. And then handed him the bottle. She showed him how to hold him, and feed him. After Inutasha was finished, Kagome took him back to burp him .Sesshomaru took one of the girls from Miyou, and did as Kagome did. Kagome had two rocking chairs brought in to rock the children. Sesshomaru told everyone to leave, as he, and Kagome sat and rocked their pups. After they feel asleep they laid them down into their own baby beds. the ones that Kagome had made. Each one carved bottlefulie with scenery on them .All deferent. They then left.

Who made the beds? I made, and carved them by hand myself. You did a wonderful job. How did you learn to do that? I didn`t. I just did it.. I like making things with my own hands. What about the covers? I did them too. With some help from Songo. They are lovely. Thank you. I well leave you to rest for awhile. I well have someone to wake you when it is time to eat. You well not have to I`m sure that our pups well let me know when I should be up. You well be in your own room. I might be but we have a sequel now. Well I we steel have Kiyou watch over them. Plus some guards put at the door. As you wish. I well see you at dinner then.

Sesshomaru went to get the guards for the room. Then he went to one of the gardens to think. He thought to himself. I wonder if there is a way I can get her to mate me. If she doesn't the other lords might not see the pups as aligament airs.

I well go check the scrolls. He then went to his study, and started going threw was lot of scrolls until he finely found what he was looking for.

Oh yes here it is.

It was as he was afraid of. If Kagome didn`t mate him with in a seven day period she would lose all rights to her pups. Sesshomaru would have to mate someone by then. And let her take over the pups, or would have to have them killed. He then hollered for Jaken.

Jaken I wount you to let me know when Lady Kagome is up. Yes my lord.

He then left.

I well not lose her or my pups. If I have to I well force her to mate with me.

After Kagome woke, and feed the pups again she cleaned up for dinner. As she cam out of the room Sesshomaru was standing there.

Hi. I thought you would be sending someone for me? Not coming your self. Do you think that I would not come to escort you to dinner? I really never thought about it to tell you the truth. Kagome I would like to talk to you after we eat? Sure.

They then went to eat. After they ate they strolled threw one of the gardens.

Kagome you might not like what I say. But it is the law of our lands. No exceptions. Come and set. What is it just tell me, and get it over with. If you do not believe me I well let you read the scroll. I really don`t like the sound of this.

Sesshomaru then told her what it said. Tears started going down her face.

I have know say? No. You only have four days to make up your mind.


	23. Chapter 23

LET`S GO HICKING CHAPTER 24 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Kagome ran to her room crying. She had know choice. She would haft to mate him. Maybe it would not be so bad. She then washed her face.

Well know time like the present.

She called for Miyou to find out where Sesshomaru was. After she did she had Miyou watch over the pups. Kagome went threw the secret passage to Sesshomaru`s room. He was not in there. So she went to his privet hot springs. She picked inside. He was laying against a big bolder relaxing. She said to her self. Well let's just see how relaxed he is after he sees me. She then walked in, and sled the door shut, and locked it. Sesshomaru caught the sent of Kagome, and looked her way.

What brings you to my privet bath?

She did not say a thing. As she got up to the water she started taking her cloths off slowly to entice him. As she took off layer by layer Sesshomaru was getting aroused.

You know Sessy it is so hot in here I just have to remove some of my cloths. Oh that's not enough I`ll need to take more off.

She then pilled another layer off.

Still not enough. I guess I have to take off my last layer.

Kagome was down to her g string, and braw.

Oh dear Sessy it is steel to hot.

She put her finger to her lip like she was thinking as she taped.

I guess I will have to take all of it off.

She then turned around from him. And reached around and undid her braw, and let it fall. Next she took her two index fingers and slid them under her panties and slipped them off. After that she leaned over to pick up every thing, and folded it. Sesshomaru was so hard now it hurt. He was throbbing.. The head had precum on its tip. After Kagome was done folding her stuff she turned around, and smiled.

Do you mind if I join you?

She then stepped into the water. She started wading over to him taking her time. As she went she took a finger and skimmed the water with one hand with the other she was touching her breast. Sesshomaru could take no more. With in a blink of an eye. He had her in his arms devouring her lips hungrily. He then pulled away a little so they could catch their breaths.

What are you trying to do to this Sesshomaru?

He said gruffly. He then picked her up into his arms, and went over to the bolder he was at. He laid her on it, and spread her legs.

Now it is your turn to be tortured.

He then started stroking her with his tong, as he inserted two of his fingers. He could all ready feel her tighting around his fingers, as she screams her climax. He took as much of her esants in as he could. Before he started kissing his way up to her lips. He plunged his tong into her mouth she could tast her self. As he was kissing her he rubbed himself on her slick opening.

He could weight know more. He plunged his member deep into her, as dfar as he could, and grinded into her. Well you be my mate?

He said as he panted.

Give it to me harder and faster please.

He obliged. It was not long he was giving it all to her every inch of him. He could feel her getting tight, as he was ready to release. As they both climaxed Sesshomaru bit down onto her neck. She then did the same to him. He then howled his triumphantly. Kagome moaned loudly as she cam for the third time, as his tadpoles where steel being pumped into her. They stayed that way until his swollen member shrank. Untell then they where stuck together. When it did go down, Sesshomaru picked her up, and put her on his lap, after he settled into the water. After they caught their breath they washed up, and got out. Sesshomaru then led her to their bed.

6 months later.

Inuyasha have you seen my mate? Isn't he in the study? No. He is probly hiding from me. I`ll get him.

Kagome had her pups that where close to seven months old. She bent down to them. Dog demon pups where very smart. Even at the age they where. They could even waddle around. Upright on their feet. But they where real fast on all fours.

Where is daddy? Show me.

They all started crawling fast. Sesshomaru was in the Dil-Joe. The pup went into to dill Joe, and jumped Sesshomaru.

So this is where you are hiding. I was not hiding. Get off daddy pups.

You could see the sad look in there eyes.

Later pups I`ll play with you, but right now is mommy time. Ok?

Kagome motioned for the servants to get the pups. The pups where all smiles then. After they all where all gone.

Now we need to talk. About what? I`m pup again. Those little tadpoles did it again. You know just because I poked fun at you, you doesn't have to take it so seriously. You better hope that I do not have four again. Or I might have to fix that tadpole holder.

Sesshomaru gulped.

Now. Now. You had a part in it too. And if I rember you liked it.

He said as he backed her up to a wall. He then undid his pants, and lifted her up, after pulling her kimono up, and ripping off her underwear. He wrapped her legs around him, as he lowered her onto his sword., and started toe started grinding, and pumping into her tight moist cavern. As she got close to her release. He started started pounding into her faster, and harder.

Cum for me baby. Oh yes that's it. Oh so tight.

Kagome screamed his name when she cam, As her walls tightened around his member he shot his seeds. After they started breathing right. Again. Sesshomaru put her back down on the ground.

I think I made my point.

He then smirked and left. While she followed behind with smile. As they left Inuyasha was going in.

I see you found him. I sure did.

Inuyasha then opened the door to go in. He got a whiff of the air.

Tell me you did not do it in there. Ok then I well not tell you. Can't you keep that thing of yours in your pants.

Sesshomaru smirked. again.

.Not when she is around.

Three months had past. Kagome was in labor.

Sesshomaru you basted you did this to me . I`m going to deball you. Sesshomaru wrenched. Then he herd the first cry. After a awhile the healer cam out.

You may go in now.

Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome`s side.

I love you mate, and I you. You have two boys, and a girl this time.

She smiled .ast he leaned down and kissed her ……The End


End file.
